Just Another Teenage Drama
by Beyond-Ryuzaki
Summary: Being the new girl is hard. Especially when you fall butt first into the school fountain on your first day. Riley hopes this school won't be as bad as her last, but making friends with Beyond the school freak and Matsu the 'gay icon' doesn't help. Ryuzaki says school hottie Light is bad, but he seems so kind... How's a girl meant to get by in a place like this?
1. Schools, Boys and Fountains

**A/N: Hello thar! :D Thank you for checking this out, I worked really hard on it, I'd love it to be read! ^^ Anyway, this story is definitely AU. It's so AU it's like no where near the actual Death Note universe. Can you imagine Mello in a school? Dear Lord. Anyway, the characters aren't exactly mine. Apart from Riley of course, she's all mine! But the Death Note ones, their personalities are sort of mine... but yeah, that's my disclaimer! I really hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter One

_Robins Household…_

She rolled over in her bed to face the alarm on her bedside table, the glowing numbers reading 7:29am. One minute until it went off.

Tick…Tock…

Biiiiir, biiiir, biiiir!

"Riley! Time to get up!"

"Yeah dad." She called back, slamming the alarm quiet.

Riley pushed back her duvet, swung her feet out of her bed and was greeted with the cool morning air. Sighing, she went along with her morning regime, feeling empty inside. Her parents and brother fussed around her as she ate in silence, their busyness contrasted with her completely. It's like she was in her own little lonely bubble.

"New bag's near the door darling."

"I've made you lunch, it's in the fridge!"

"You'll be fine chump. Don't look so glum."

Her family's comments washed off her as she continued to get ready. Once she was dressed, Riley glanced at herself in the mirror. Needing some comfort, she'd chosen to wear her favourite comfy black leggings. Her feet were clad in mismatching converse, her left a bright green, while her right was a dark purple, covered in scribbled on doodles. A long loose white t-shirt which stopped mid-thigh hung from her body, one sleeve falling off her right shoulder. Blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders, a black headband peeking through the wavy locks.

Riley had never felt more awkward, even though this was her normal type of dress. She was only starting a new school, so why did it feel like a death sentence?

_Maybe because the last school had been a huge fuck up? _

Letting go of a gust of breath, Riley headed down stairs, grabbed her bag and set off for her new school.

* * *

_School Campus…_

"There's my knight in shining armour!" A voice echoed round the school campus as two girls entered the main gates. The smaller girl was gushing as her light blue eyes landed on the most popular boy in school. Said popular boy caught sight of the small blonde headed girl as he flicked his auburn hair out of his eyes and smiled.

"_Light_!"

"Hey, Misa baby." Light greeted and caught Misa as she threw herself at him.

"Misa missed her Light lots!"

"Baby, we saw each other last night."

"I know. _So_ long ago, right?"

"Yeah sure. Missed you too Misa moo." Light mumbled over her head whilst glancing at his best friend, and rolled his eyes tiredly. In return, his best friend smiled slightly in sympathy, running his hand through his raven black hair.

"Hey Kiyomi." The raven greeted Misa's taller dark haired friend.

"Hello Ryuzaki. Um, have you seen-?"

"Mello? Yeah, he was just over-"

"I told you Matt, for the last time, I don't _care_ about Super Mario!"

"Here." Ryuzaki finished his sentence as Matt and Mello strolled into view and joined the growing group.

"Well, I'm sorry for starting a conversation period pants." Matt mumbled, then went to go high five Light and greet the others.

"Sup Kiyomi!" The hot headed blonde boy threw his arm around his girlfriend and she snuggled up instantly.

"Dude, did you see the scores of that Hatfield's football team? Man, they annihilated their opposition!" Matt told his team captain, Light.

"S'alright man. We'll crush 'em." Light replied.

"Did you see how big their goalie is though? He's a _big_ hunk 'o man!" Mello chipped in.

"Okay, one, never say that again. And two, our skill can beat the width of the guy anyway."

"Mebbe, but we'll have to train harder."

"Oh, aren't try-outs for this year soon?"

"Yeah, we'll have to see if any of them have any eye catching talent. Hey Ryuzaki, you should audition for the team." Light suddenly gazed at his best friend, already knowing the answer.

"Mmm, I'll have to pass on that." Ryuzaki answered, casting his glance to the floor and scuffing his trainered foot on the gravel.

"Aw man we _need_ you!" Matt cried in dismay.

"Yeah dude, we need the legend that you were to totally destroy these pig headed thugs." Mello also pleaded.

"Well, it's not really me anymore man. I doubt I'd play as good now."

"Tch, bollocks. I struggled to beat you on the field last week and you know it." Light revealed, smirking at the raven headed boy.

"Well I suppose, but you did still beat me. Look guys, let me think about it, 'kay?" Ryuzaki asked and dug his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Yus, he's contemplating! Okay, auditions should be soon, and then we can start making a plan of action!" Mello fist pumped.

Ryuzaki watched as the guys discussed strategies and tack-tics to use against the opposing team, Mello and Matt's arms getting more and more animated as they talked and Light nodded at their suggestions. The girls chatted to each other, totally ignoring the football talk that was going on around them. He thought he heard Misa bitching about one of her supposed friends, but he decided he didn't care. It was nothing new.

_Should I go back? Back to the old football legend that I was? Hating every minute of it. But it's what got me here in the first place… Ugh, I need some peace, and Misa won't shut up._

"Yo, Light, I just remembered I need to ask Mr. Mogi for an extension on that paper due in next week. I'm not gonna get it finished, and I need my A* man." He told the auburn haired boy who grinned at him in return.

"Sure no worries man."

After saying bye to everyone, Ryuzaki spun on his heel and headed inside the posh new looking building. He'd already finished that paper due for next week, he didn't need an extension. Just some peace. Though he didn't know where to go.

Sighing, he decided to head for his locker, wanting to go somewhere at least a little bit personal.

* * *

_School Campus…_

"I'm telling you Matsuda, if you say that one more time, I'm gonna hit you."

"Aw but c'mon Beyond, don't you think she's _cute_?" The teenager called Matsuda danced around the unimpressed looking Beyond, his crimson eyes dull and tired.

"Not really. And her brother's a jerk."

"Hey come on, I'm sure Light Yagami is just misunderstood. He could be a really nice bloke when you get to know him!"

"Yeah, _could_ be. Chances are high he's not."

"Lighten up a little Beyond."

The red eyed raven ignored the name pun.

"No Matsuda, that guy has caused me misery all my high school life and I refuse to give him a chance until he apologises got the grief he's caused."

"But his sister could be totally different. She could be sweet and nice!"

"Again, _could_." Beyond said as his blazing gaze followed the young girl Sayu Yagami as she walked towards her friends. They were all in the year below Beyond and Matsuda.

"Oooo isn't her hair _luscious_? Totally different from Light's. Not that his hair isn't luscious or anything, I mean the _colour_. Speaking of, where did he get that auburn hair colour to die for? His parents have black hair too. Well, black and grey I guess for Mr and Mrs Yagami-"

"Matsuda, _shut up_! Her brother is a dick and she wouldn't go for us. Their family most likely wouldn't allow it anyway, we're not high enough class for them. Can't you be like that kid over there and be quiet?" Beyond asked and pointed out a young looking boy sat on his own, dressed completely in white. He looked like an albino.

"I've never seen him before…he looks lonely, let's go say hi!"

"Matsuda no! Leave the poor albino alone. He looks younger than us. Maybe he's in the year below…?"

"More reason to say hi!"

"Really, trust me, he just wants to be left alone."

With that, Beyond tugged a whining Matsuda away from the strange lonely albino.

As they walked away, the boy lifted his snowy white head to look at them. Thank God above that the red eyed raven had towed the other boy away, he wouldn't have known how to react to them both.

The albino recognised them, the crimson eyed boy as Beyond Birthday, and the over excitable boy as Touta Matsuda. Though everybody just called him Matsuda. The boy knew this as he was the quiet watchful type; you could learn a lot by sitting in silence. Well, it wasn't like he'd had much of a choice, he'd hardly had any interaction with any human being throughout the whole of his life. Though, of course, that wasn't his fault….

Sighing internally to himself, he twirled a lock of his snow white hair, clutched one knee to his chest and continued to read the book that was balanced on it, shutting out the world around him…

* * *

_School Gate…_

_Messy hair for the first day, okay, not great but not _too_ bad…_

She had finally made it to her new school, but after running for the bus and then having her hair blown back when the bus had pulled away after she'd arrived at school, Riley's hair was a bit of a windswept mess. But she was determined not to let it get to her.

_This place won't be the same as the last._

Hitching her lime green badged bag back on her shoulder, Riley walked through the main gates and onto her new school campus.

_Or, maybe it will._

She could spot which was the popular crew out of all the random groups dotted around. They were smack bang in the centre of the campus and the largest group by far. The most important people stood out from within that crowd too; the others seemed to circle these five individuals. Yet one boy stood out to Riley the most. He was quite tall with a slender figure, his hair seemed kept to perfection and was coloured a beautiful auburn shade. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and caught Riley's gaze with his warm brown eyes. He smiled at her, and her breath caught…

And then she suddenly remembered where she was. Snapping out of whatever spell she'd been caught in, Riley shook her head to clear it.

_Ignore him at all costs…_

She made a mental note as she glanced at him again from the corner of her eye. He was laughing with a blonde and a red head boy. And his arm was slung over a small blonde, tarty looking girl.

Riley forced her legs to carry her faster through the main building's posh glassy doors, and it was then that she realised she didn't know where the main office was.

"Um…"

There was only a left corridor and a right corridor to choose from, both equally modern looking with polished sandy tiles and slate coloured walls. Rows of long blue metal lockers lined the walls in either corridor.

_Hmm…I'm thinking…left_?

As Riley was stood deciding, unknown to her, she'd been spotted entering the building.

"I've never seen her before…" Matsuda commented when Riley was out of sight.

"Yeah, me either…She must be new." Beyond agreed.

"Well, let's go say hi!"

"What's your obsession with greeting people? Hey, let go!"

Matsuda had grabbed Beyond's wrist and was tugging him inside the main building after the new girl. They entered just in time to hear her sneakers echo down the left corridor.

"Hmm, she must be going to the main office…" Beyond thought out loud.

And regretted it instantly.

"Well, come on then!" Matsuda squealed excitedly and yanked Beyond after Riley again.

Meanwhile, the girl in question had thankfully found some direction boards stuck on the walls in bright yellow. It seemed she'd chosen the right corridor as the main office was a bit further down after the group A lockers and the school's big water fountain. According to those signs anyway.

_Hmm, maybe today is my lucky day. Maybe my life here won't be as bad as my previous school…_

As she carried on to head towards the main office, the group A lockers and impressive fountain in sight, a shrill bell rang out in indication it was time for morning registration. The clean sandy tiles disappeared from view as many students suddenly flooded the corridors, pushing to get to their form class.

_Oh no…great_.

"Excuse me. Coming through. Oh, um, pardon me."

No one paid any attention to Riley as she struggled to get through the unfamiliar onslaught of people. She was trapped in the vast crowd, attempting to weave through the people while being knocked from side to side.

_Come on, I'm not invisible_!

"Hey, there she is!" from the other side of the hallway standing aside from the busy crowd were Beyond and Matsuda, the latter spotting the new girl.

"Ouch, that looks rough." Beyond commented as he watched the tiny looking girl try and push her way through the never ending stream of people.

"Oh she's such a little thing! She's gonna get crushed!" Matsuda cried as Riley was knocked to the floor. The perpetrator just carried on walking.

Beyond and Matsuda weren't the only ones watching her either.

"Heeeey man, get the extension?" Light walked up to his best friend who was stood at his locker, but Ryuzaki's eyes seemed to be transfixed on something.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." The raven answered distractedly, then winced.

Curiously, Light followed Ryuzaki's gaze, and he caught sight of the new girl he'd seen earlier.

"Ah, so you've seen her then? Pretty hot, don't you think?" the auburn haired teen asked Ryuzaki whilst also watching her struggle, a smirk on his face.

"I was here before the bell went and I saw her then. But then everyone came in and she started struggling. She's hardly moved the poor thing." The raven winced as Riley tripped and collided with the floor for a second time. He wanted to help her somehow.

"Well, she's almost reached the fountain."

"Look at her face Light. She looks like she just wants to give up."

Riley was in fact, about to just give up and stand still until more people had gone. She felt heat prickling at her eyes.

_This is unreal_!

But she had to make it to the fountain. If she could do that then she could act casual and wait a while, at least until the floor cleared a bit. Almost desperately she outstretched with her hands, fingertips coming into contact with cool smooth marble. She'd made it.

_Phew_…

Riley relaxed against the marble in relief, leaning on the side of the beautiful fountain.

"Hey, she made it." Light muttered to Ryuzaki in surprise. But then a huge football player strode into the boys' view. He was huge, and extremely wide, heading straight past the fountain.

"Oh no! _Hey_!" Ryuzaki tried to call out to the new girl, but her back was to him and the oncoming footballer. He carried on his stride and shoulder barged Riley's side, and as she was a slim light-weight, she was thrown off balance and easily knocked sideways.

"_Woah_!" She screamed as she fell with an almighty crash, straight into the fountain. There was silence as everyone stopped and stared at the soaking wet girl. Then-

"Ahahahaha!"

Laughter rang out from everybody except Beyond, Matsuda and Ryuzaki.

"Look, her shirts gone see-through!" a gruff voice yelled and the laughs grew harsher. Light howled like a wolf and clapped his hands in sick delight, like it'd been done for his entertainment. He was cheering cruelly like the rest of the crowd. Riley just stood there as it went on, drenched and looking horrified. She was too numb to do anything.

_This cannot be happening_…

"Light, look at her." Ryuzaki felt awful for this new girl. He knew what public humiliation felt like, and this small, petite girl looked too fragile to handle it.

_Especially from this pack of wolves_.

"I _am_ looking – and loving that wonder woman bra she's wearing!" The auburn haired teen leered.

"Dude really? Misa is just over there too."

"Oh yeah…I should get her that bra! It's cute!"

Shaking his head in disgust, Ryuzaki turned his head back to the new girl, her eyes shyly scanning the goading crowd. It seemed she was struggling not to cry. Ryuzaki looked into those desperate hazel eyes and made up his mind. He started towards her, elbowing through the heartless crowd.

"Hey, dude, what are you doing?" Light asked, but his voice was merely in the background to the raven.

When he reached the fountain, he looked her square in the eyes and offered his hand to her. She regarded him dubiously, eyes flickering from his outstretched hand to his face, deliberating if it was a cruel trick. But something in his face must've shown he was being sincere as after a while, she readjusted her bag strap and took hold of his hand.

Gently, he helped her out of the fountain causing the crowd to murmur in disappointment and start to slope off to form. Apparently they had wanted the cruel trick instead.

"Here, you're shivering. My name's Ryuzaki, sorry about that. People can be cruel. I don't think I have anything to give you so you can cover up. Except, maybe my shirt."

"…Thank you, Ryuzaki. I'm Riley." Said girl introduced herself shyly to this kind boy, wrapping her arms around herself. Why had he helped her? It was so kind of him.

"It's alr-"

"Hey there Riley, I'm Light Yagami." The teenage boy unknowingly had walked up to Ryuzaki's side, and suddenly cut him off. "That was awful of those people to laugh like that. Here." He smiled warmly at Riley, lent down and wrapped his football jacket around her cold shoulders.

Ryuzaki narrowed his eyes at Light.

_What was he doing? He had laughed too_!

"Oh! Uh-um, thanks…" Riley's cheeks flushed a deep red, stumbling over her words as she pulled the jacket over her more.

"It's no problem. Would you like me to escort you to the main office?" Light flashed his winning smile at her and held out his arm for her to take. The picture of chivalry.

Ryuzaki was stunned. Just a minute ago, he was also goading along with the rest of the crowd, but he's suddenly playing the gentleman? But as Ryuzaki regarded Light from his peripheral vision, he noticed a familiar glint in his eye. A glint that as far as Ryuzaki knew, had never led to anything good. As much as he loved Light like a brother, he couldn't let this new girl get hurt in one of his schemes. Looking up, he smiled as he spotted a distraction.

"That's really nice of you Light, but it looks like you're busy. Misa is waiting." Ryuzaki nodded towards Light's locker, the one next to his own, where a very annoyed looking Misa was indeed stood waiting. Her blue eyes zeroed in on the red and white jacket around Riley's shoulders.

"Ah, shit…" Light followed his gaze.

"See you later Light." Ryuzaki waved and then gestured the way to the office to Riley.

"Um, th-thank you again…" She whispered to Light while looking at her feet, heat creeping into her cheeks again, then let the raven gently guide her down the now empty hallway.

_Riley thinks Light is nice_! Ryuzaki realised when she had thanked the auburn haired teen. _Even though he's my best friend, he can treat people wrongly. I don't want him to do that…maybe I can protect her somehow…_?

Like a protective brother, the raven guided the new girl down the hallway. She peaked at him every so often through the corner of her eye, and looked like she wanted to say something but was too shy. After a few more minutes of silence, she just asked.

"Why were you so nice to me? I mean…al-all those people were laughing at me. Isn't that just social suicide?" Riley asked her saviour.

He smiled softly.

"I guess you can say I know what it's like… and in the past I may have considered it being. But now? I really can't say I give a damn."

"Well, thank you very much. It means a lot to me, and it's nice to know this school isn't completely filled with jerks." The small shy girl gave a small shy smile to Ryuzaki.

_Unlike my other school_…

"It's no problem." He smiled back.

* * *

_Form Room_…

"Silence! _I said silence_! You may have had the others teachers fooled Yagami, but I know you're really just a trouble maker!" Mr Thompson screamed at his noisy form class and put the blame for the noise – as per usual – mainly on Light. They had a long standing feud.

"Me Sir?"

"Yes you, you nit wit! Three years running I've had you in my form, and I know you're a good for nothing trouble maker!"

Light stood up and gripped at his chest right where his heart was.

"Your words wound me Sir!" he gasped and pretended to collapse in his seat, causing more laughter in the already noisy class room.

"Stay in your seat you twit! Mello, if I see that phone one more time, it's gone!"

"I'm Matt Sir, that's Mello." Matt corrected his form tutor and pointed to his friend who was sat beside him.

"And it's a DS. It's a bit too large to be a phone don't you think?"

A chorus of 'ooooo's' went up from people impressed with Matt's back chat.

"I don't care what it is, if I see it again, it's gone! And you will be too if you talk to me like that again, understand!?"

Matt scowled and stuffed his DS into his pocket, muttering to himself.

"I don't see what's so funny Amane, if you don't learn to put a sock in it, I'll split you and Takada up!"

Misa clapped a hand over her mouth and nodded until the red faced Mr Thompson had turned around, then she and Kiyomi burst into a girlish fit of giggles again.

Light smirked at his girlfriend's rebellion, but as he looked over at her, he saw the empty seat next to him in his peripheral vision.

_Damn it, where are you Ryuzaki? Everyone else has someone to sit next to, I look like a loner_.

His eyes scanned the room, checking that all of his other friends had a person to sit next to. Misa and Takada…Matt and Mello…Shaun and Marcus… Even that loner Beyond was sat next to Matsuda!

_Come on Ryuzaki! I wonder if he's still with that Riley chick… She was hot. Drenched in water she was still fine. That sweet skinny figure, that cute face – even when it's bright red! And she has that gorgeous blonde hair to rival Misa's… Anyway, shouldn't he be back by now? Well, he shouldn't even be there in the first place! I should've taken her. Although, she didn't seem to mind too much that I didn't…_

As he finished that thought, he suddenly felt annoyed. At Ryuzaki for taking her, at Riley for not seeming bothered, even at Misa for being whiney when he went back to her locker.

Tch, Riley just doesn't know who I am yet, that's all... She'll be begging me to take her next time… That's right, no need to be worried or annoyed…

His smirk returned and he relaxed back into his chair. But no matter how calm he seemed, he couldn't shake that annoyed feeling, or get Riley completely out of his head. No, annoyed wasn't right… it felt more like… _jealousy_.

Light sat up abruptly at the sudden epiphany. He'd never had a reason to be jealous before, this didn't make sense. What was he jealous _of_?

"Sorry we're late Sir." Ryuzaki's voice suddenly sounded over the noise in the room and Mr Thompson turned to face the raven stood in the doorway.

_Ah finally, he's returned. Wait, we_?

Light twisted in his chair to see who the plural was about. His best friend was stood holding the door open and explaining his late arrival to their form tutor, but the way that the raven was stood was a little bit weird. It looked like he was shielding someone…

And there, standing timidly behind him, was fountain girl.

Light's mood shifted suddenly to his utter confusion as he clapped his eyes on her.

_What's she doing here_?

He watched as Mr Thomson returned to the front and Ryuzaki and Riley stayed at the door a little longer. The raven put his hand on her shoulder consolingly and pointed out an empty seat in the back corner of the room. She looked worriedly at the seat, but the worry faded when she looked back at Ryuzaki, replaced with a smile. Then they both headed off back to their seats, Ryuzaki walking towards Light.

The little exchange had annoyed Light more. How could they have become that close already that he knew how to reassure her?

"Hey man, did I miss anything?" Ryuzaki ran a hand through his hair and sat down next to Light, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Nah. We got the batch of people from different forms moving in, and that's it really. Oh, I had a mini drama lesson."

"For Mr Thompson."

"Uh-huh."

"Gathered. So, who are the new ones?"

"Martin, Daisy, Jackie, Adam. D'you remember them?" Light asked and pointed the mentioned friends out.

"Oh yeah. _Martin_, I'm gonna have to catch up with him later." Ryuzaki grinned at his old pal. "Anyone else?"

"Matsuda, that funny gay kid from for E, he's sat next to that freak Beyond. Poor bloke." Light pretended to shudder.

"…yeah who else?"

"Some kid called Near."

"…who?"

Light shrugged.

"Apparently no one's heard of him, everyone stared at him when he was allocated his seat."

Ryuzaki twisted round to face the back of the classroom as Light was talking and indicating where this unknown kid was sat.

"Hey, he's sat next to Riley." The raven noted as he saw the two sat in silence.

Light glanced too.

"Yeah, how come she's here?"

"Probably the same reason as the rest, the other forms were too full so they had to transfer some students into different ones to make it easier. It's cool that she's in our form huh? She's really nice."

"She's still wearing my jacket." Light realised and smirked again.

_I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me_.

"Well yeah, her shirt is completely see-through." Ryuzaki pulled a face in slight annoyance.

_Did he want his stupid jacket back already_? He wondered.

Suddenly, Light's annoyance came flooding back with Ryuzaki's comment.

_Or she could be wearing it because she _likes_ it_.

"So I see you guys are friendly." Light commented.

"Yeah she's a really nice girl. A bit shy though, but she opened up to me after a while."

"Alright, alright. Stop bragging."

"Huh? I'm not."

"Yeah, sure." Light folded his arms and faced the front of the classroom with a hard stare.

"Um, are you okay Light…?"

"Just peachy."

"…" Ryuzaki was bewildered at Light's sudden coldness. Had he done something to offend him?

"Okay…"

* * *

_Form Room…_

_This form period doesn't half drag_… Beyond sighed.

"Psst, hey Beyond look!" Matsuda nudged his neighbour and pointed to the back of the classroom.

"Hmm? Oh, the new girl, I know. I saw her come in with Ryuzaki."

"No, though it's cool she's here, but look who she's sat next to." Matsuda whispered excitedly.

Beyond leant forward in his seat so that he could look past Matsuda and Riley. Sat next to her was…

"That's that lonely albino kid! How did we miss him? He must be the lad called Near, the one that everyone started whispering about when his name was read… do people really not know him?" The crimson eyed teen wondered aloud.

"I really think we should say hi now."

"It looks like she's tried and failed to do that." Beyond pointed out as he watched Riley force a smile and say something, for Near to just stare back at her, a petrified expression on his face.

_I wonder what his deal is_…

"Ooo, I wonder what's got Mr Popular in a huff?" Matsuda brought Beyond out of his thoughts and caused him to look at his enemy.

Light did indeed look in a huff.

"Well something's obviously stuck up Prince Priss's arse." He said turning away from him , uninterested.

"I wish I knew what it was." Matsuda sighed.

_I just wish it was something really bad_… Beyond prayed, red eyes filled with hate.

* * *

_Form Room_…

"So, um, I'm Riley." She tried again, smiling warmly at the small boy sat next her.

He gave her the same reaction as last time; shrank away and gave her a terrified stare, as if she'd declared she was going to eat him alive and pick her teeth with his bones afterward.

Riley cleared her throat self-consciously.

"This is kinda the part where you tell me your name and say hi too."

Still nothing. The albino pulled his sleeves down a bit further over his hands, like he was trying to cover up as much of himself as possible, shrinking away from the new girl.

"Nice name, original too." She sighed to herself quietly so he couldn't hear, then stared at her lap dejectedly.

_Well, this is going great…_

Form period was only supposed to last 15 minutes, but due to the form swapping for many students; it was to last until break so people could get sorted.

_Lucky me…_

* * *

_Break Time…._

After an insufferable amount of time sat in a bored silence, the break bell finally rand to Riley's immense relief. Anymore time like that and she could've exploded. As the classroom emptied with students eager to get to break, Riley was suddenly unsure what to do with herself. She hadn't really had the opportunity to make friends so far, so had no one to go to.

_Oh no… not again…_

A cold feeling swept over Riley as she watched her peers leave the room chattering to one and other. She'd have thought this school may have been a little more welcoming at least. But of course not. It looked to her like her new school was starting out the same as her last…

_It can't be. No one has even voluntarily spoke-_

_Ryuzaki!_

With the one word her hazel eyes scanned the hasty crowd for the wild array of raven black hair. How could she have forgotten him?

_Well, he did look like he was in with the popular crew, he sat with Light after all. I wouldn't want to affect that… he might not even want to be my friend, he might have just been supportive because I am new_?

Suddenly Riley spotted a shock of raven black hair heading for the door.

_Well it's worth a shot. The worst he can do is tell me to get lost right? And it's not like I've not heard that before…_

"Hey Ryuzaki!" Riley called.

The raven must not have heard her however as he continued out of the door. She sighed, but was determined to at least try and catch up to him. The door was finally clear now so Riley rushed through it, gripping her bag strap protectively. Ryuzaki was heading down the long corridor to the main campus outside.

She ran after him.

"Ryuzaki! Hey, wait!"

As she ran to catch up with him, she saw as he exited the building that he was talking to another black haired man who she didn't recognise.

_Maybe that's why he can't hear me, he's too busy talking to that other guy_…

She considered stopping and not butting in on the raven's company, but the thought of having nowhere to go and not knowing anyone else made her pursue him further.

Pushing the glass doors open, Riley stepped out onto the main campus. Quickly scanning the area, she spotted the raven haired man facing the same guy he was talking to earlier. They had stopped now, and she recognised the other guy as she could now see he face.

_That looks like the guy from my form…it is! I can't remember his name though. I hope he's nice_.

She continued towards them and finally got a proper look at Ryuzaki instead of just seeing his head.

_Hang on a minute, when did he get time to change his shirt_? Riley questioned herself as she saw that Ryuzaki's shirt – which had previously been white – was now black.

_Maybe he quickly changed it when… ugh never mind_.

"Ryuzaki! Hey!" She called and prodded the raven in his back. Her welcoming smile faded as said raven slowly turned around.

"Oh, you're not…"

"Her Riley! I've been looking for you!" The actual Ryuzaki she'd been searching for suddenly appeared by her side. Riley was frozen.

"I was going to go to the school council meeting, but I decided to miss todays to make sure you settled in. It sucks having no one, so I thought maybe we could hang out." Ryuzaki grinned at her, but Riley could only blush in answer. She was still mortified.

"But it seems like you've made some friends. Good for you Riley. Anyway, I should probably get going now, seriously, the council will attack me or something." He rolled his eyes playfully. "See you at lunch maybe? Later Riley!" And with that, Ryuzaki jogged off presumably back the way he'd came and towards and older looking building.

"Um…" Riley's gaze went back to the unimpressed looking guy she'd just prodded.

"I'm not Ryuzaki." The guy said, his brilliant red eyes narrowing at her.

"I-I know that know, I'm s-sorry-"

"The resemblance is uncanny though, right?" The other black haired guy exclaimed excitedly and smiled happily.

"Matsuda, please?" The red eyed boy sighed like he'd put up with the excitability much too long.

"I'm really sorry, it's just, I saw you're hair and… I'm Riley. Riley Robbins." She stuck her hand out nervously.

"…Beyond Birthday. And this is-"

"I'm Touta Matsuda! But everybody just calls me Matsuda! Welcome Riley!" Matsuda grabbed Riley's outstretched hand before Beyond could, and pulled her into a big unexpected hug.

"Uh, hi Beyond, Matsuda…" She breathed.

"Matsu, you're crushing her."

"Oh, sorry!"

With Beyond's words Matsuda let go of Riley and she let go of a gust of breath.

"He's kinda…over excitable sometimes." Beyond shook his head at Matsuda, as if apologising.

"I can see. So anyway, I'm really sorry about the mix up."

"Don't sweat it. It used to happen often."

Riley smiled nervously at the guy named Beyond, thankful for his understanding. Beyond however, was unsure what to do. He had rarely received any warm smiles at all (except Matsuda's) much less from a girl. Regardless, he thought he had to do _something_ before she decided he was an anti-social freak like the rest of the school.

Looking at her, he gave her a tiny smile back. His smile usually scared people, his mother always told him not to smile when they had guests over. She told him he looked murderous. Looked like a freak… Yet as he looked at her, sure she'd pull a face/make excuses to leave, Riley's grin just became more pronounced as she saw him accept her. She didn't run away, she seemed happier. _She_ had accepted _him_.

Beyond warmed to her instantly. Riley seemed like a nice person. He'd give her a chance at least.

Suddenly there was a sharp intake of breath the came from the left of Beyond. Matsuda was staring at Riley with something that looked like awe.

"Um…?" She was suddenly nervous, and tried to inconspicuously check her appearance.

"Matsuda, really?" Beyond seemed impatient as his crimson eyes cast towards Matsuda, who had his hands clamped over his mouth in excitement.

"Is that…is it really? The number 7, it has to be… Riley! Turn round!" Matsuda asked excitedly.

Confused and weary, Riley slowly turned around. Matsuda squealed.

"It is the number 7! And I'd know the very slight frays on that jacket anywhere! Who, what, when, why, _how_ and where?"

Riley turned back round again to see Matsuda's brilliant beam and Beyond's head in his hands.

"Huh?"

"Your jacket! It's Light Yagami's isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"I knew it!" Matsuda squealed happily again.

"I apologise. Anything to do with the 'it' crowd, he loves." Beyond explained from his palms. "He treats them like they're celebrities or something."

"It's 'cause they practically _are_. What I wouldn't _give_ to be in their crowd. You can tell they all have their juicy secret stories, and I'd find them _all_. I'm going to be a journalist when I'm older you see, and snoop out those scandalous stories! Or maybe join the police force on secret missions and kick some butt along the way! _Ahem_… I guess you could say I'm a bit of a gossip lover."

"A _bit_?" Beyond muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Riley and Matsuda to hear.

Matsuda brushed his hand at Beyond in a lazy wave to shush him, then continued.

"I can find all sorts out! Like, Kiyomi liked Light for ages, and when he and Misa got together, she was so mad that she dyed Misa's hair green! Misa still thinks it was the chlorine from when she went swimming - which also means her luscious blonde locks are fake – and blames the dodgy blonde hair dye to this day! It worked in her favour though, as Light's favourite colour that week was green, and she became even more popular and outrageous because of it, causing Kiyomi's plan to back fire horridly! You wouldn't believe how many green heads showed up to school after that, all because Kiyomi switched Misa's hair dye."

"I remember, form period looked like a forest." Beyond recalled.

Riley was intrigued to how Matsuda knew all this stuff! And he could tell she was interested.

"Although my investigative ways are superior, there is one man who succeeds in escaping my all seeing gaze…." Matsuda's eyebrows lifted as his voice dropped to a quieter tone.

"Who…?" Riley leant in closer.

"Your little friend… _Ryuzaki_."

"How d'you mean…? You don't know much about him…?"

"Hardly anything. Where he came from, his background, _nothing_. All I know is that he moved here five years ago, but I don't know where from. Though there are rumours going around about earlier times, times that people seem to have forgotten…"

"You're such a drama queen." Beyond sighed and threw himself down on a bench a few steps away from where he was previously standing. Riley and Matsuda followed and sat down next to the red eyed raven. But Riley wasn't about to let this go, were the rumours bad…? He seemed so nice…

"Matsuda, what are the rumours…?"

Said black haired gossip lover stared intently at Riley.

"Well…legend has it…"

Beyond groaned and rolled his eyes at the excitable boy.

"…that five years ago when the strange wild haired kid first moved here, he wasn't very much liked. He was about as well-known as that albino boy Near. He was disliked instantly, and soon the bad stories came… Suddenly Ryuzaki was well-known, but not for good reasons. You see, he was always alone at parent's evenings, and never seemed to be with either parent _ever_. Was he living by himself? He was too young for that surely?

Someone's curiosity finally got the better of them one day, and they asked little Ryuzaki where his parents were. His reply was to gaze sadly at his lunch box and turn to walk home. Unknowingly though, he was followed by the same curious student back to his house. It was the old Fishwick's building on the cliff's edge; the house where the kindly old Fishwick family were murdered in their sleep. Nobody had lived in that abandoned building in years, yet this strange young parentless boy was heading straight for it and was welcomed in by an elder looking gentleman dressed in black. The curious kid turned to go home as Ryuzaki entered, but was stopped short in his tracks. A blood curdling scream emanated from inside the house. Quickly the curious kid ran home to call his friends, and soon the news had spread like wildfire. The next day young Ryuzaki came to school covered in purple, painful looking bruises. Ryuzaki was most definitely not unknown now. Everybody knew about the creepy old man who lived in the abandoned house and his sinister young apprentice. Were they witches? The school seemed to circle Ryuzaki, taunting him, bullying him, _scaring_ him… that day he went home with more mysterious purple bruises than which he came to school with."

Riley's mouth was agape. That couldn't have happened could it? Surely not. Her heart ached for the young Ryuzaki in Matsuda's story.

"So what happened? What changed to make him the second most popular boy in school?" Riley asked to Beyond's faint amusement. He liked how interested she seemed, it made him chuckle.

"Here's the thing – hardly anyone ever remembers. There's only a few who knew he wasn't Mr It in the first place, and even fewer who knew about the rumours. He moved house, started being more sociable, joined the football team which he was _brilliant_ at, the best player the team had ever had. Yes, even better than Light. He left a while back for some unknown reason. But anyway, he threw legendary house parties and the like, and suddenly he's sat up there with Mr Perfect himself, best buddies no less. His past just gone, poof. No one knows him for who he _was_. They just know him for who he _is_."

"Wow…" Riley sat back and let this new information sink in. Was any of it true? Obviously he wasn't a witch. But the bullying? The mysterious house? Ryuzaki had seemed so nice, so _normal_, he couldn't have a hidden past. Could he? Her interest grew, and she felt curious about the answers. But whatever rumour she'd heard, he was still the nice, welcoming raven haired boy she knew him as. There was no mistaking his kind personality.

"Okay, when we're done talking about Ryuzaki's mysterious past, how about wondering about _his_?" Beyond nodded at a small white figure sat alone on the bench opposite to the one the trio were currently occupying.

"Yeah, I'm actually really curious as to where he's come from. Talk about no past at all, mysterious or not." Matsuda followed Beyond's gaze.

"That's another you won't be able to find out much about Matsuda, he doesn't talk." Riley told the curious black haired boy, recalling this morning.

"Hmmm, well there's no harm in trying, right?"

"Hang about, what do you mean by that?" Beyond asked, and before he could stop him, Matsuda had risen and begun to walk towards the albino, forcefully and determinedly.

"…Oh God." Beyond face palmed.

"Should we follow him?"

"Yes. For the safety of the little albino."

So Beyond and Riley also rose, and did an awkward run over to where Matsuda was stood, terrorising said little albino.

"C'mon man, all you have to say is Near. Say it with me now, Neeeeeeear." Matsuda was attempting to coax when Beyond and Riley reached them.

The young man named Near stared blankly back at the three people who had advanced on him. The two boys he recognised as the two who had nearly struck up a conversation with him this morning, and the girl was Riley who was his form partner.

What the hell did he say to them?

"Um, Matsuda, I think we should leave him be."

"No way man!"

"Come on Matsu, Riley's right."

"Aw but we were just getting close!"

"Really Matsuda?"

"Yeah! Look, he-"

"Near."

All three stopped squabbling and turned to face the albino boy.

"My name is…Near…." He repeated, hand fiddling with a lock of hair and his eyes cast to the floor.

"Dude, am I hallucinating, or did you hear that too?" Matsuda whispered.

"Yeah I heard it."

"…Well hey there Near! You already know I'm Matsuda and y'know Riley. But this here is Beyond!"

Nervously the young man's eyes swept across each of their faces, and he nodded shyly. Slowly as not to alarm him, Riley sat down on the bench next to Near. She felt bad for being a bit dubious of him that morning, even though he had kind of ignored her.

"Hello Near! So um…what lesson you got next?" Riley started a conversation tentatively. Beyond and Matsuda watched intently, like they were some kind of TV show.

"…Physics."

"Cool, me too! Wanna walk there together?"

"…sure…"

"Awesome!"

"Guess who's got physics too?" Matsuda announced excitedly.

"Yeah, I have as well." Beyond input.

"No way! Like, seriously? Then we can all walk together!" Matsuda squealed. Riley laughed at him and Beyond sighed and shook his head, though he smiled fondly. The little albino gazed at the first three people he'd willingly spoke to, three people who wanted to speak to _him_… and couldn't help smiling the tiniest bit.

* * *

_Physics_…

Matt rolled his eyes and felt the tiniest bit of colour flood into his cheeks.

_Not again_…

They were in a lesson for crying out loud! The back science bench but still… Mello obviously didn't understand the words 'it's risky'.

"Mello, _please_. Kiyomi could turn her head at any minute, then bam, it's all over." Matt hissed to the blonde on his right. Who smirked a little and ignored Matt's plea/warning. It was a good job he was sat at the end of the ling science bench, he'd be riddled with paranoia if he wasn't. Well, he wasn't doing so great now. The _guilt_…

"Jeevas! What are you doing?"

"Huh!? Nothing! I swear it's nothing!" Matt jumped out of his skin at the voice. Looking up, it had only been the teacher, asking why he wasn't paying attention to the board. The whole class turned to stare at the tomato red gamer boy, Mello still smirking a little, knowing _exactly_ why he'd jumped.

"Uh, sorry Sir…" He apologised meekly and stared at his desk in anger and humiliation.

_Fucking hell Mello. Look at what this is doing to me_…

When the teacher and the rest of the class had turned back around, Matt knocked Mello's hand away off his leg. _High_ above his leg. Kinda like his groin.

"Tch, what was that for?" Mello huffed in a whispered.

Matt checked to see if Kiyomi was talking to Misa.

"Y'know I hate it when you pull stunts like that. What if we get caught? The guilt Mello. It makes me on edge."

"You were okay this morning. Remember, before the first bell had rang? You were snogging my face off in that store room. Then you were fine when we met up with everyone else."

Matt slumped a little. "But-"

"Matt. Shut up. We won't get caught. We love each other right?"

_Mello! You can't say these things with Kiyomi right beside you_! Matt panicked, but saw that she hadn't heard, so cautiously nodded.

"Well then. All we need to do is wait for the right moment, then we can be together. In the meantime, this is all we can manage. And I'm not the most patient of people, I need _something_ to keep me going."

Matt nodded again, then faced away. The right moment… all he wanted was to be with Mello. Why was that so hard? So difficult? So _bad_? And why did it cause him so much guilt when they met up and kissed, when they touched…?

"I know, right!?" Kiyomi's laughter echoed in Matt's brain, plunging the metaphorical knife deeper into his stomach. Groaning, he threw his hands on the desk and buried his head under them.

_Ugh, what a mess_.

* * *

_Physics_…

"I see Riley's made some new friends… poor girl." Light scoffed as he watched the new girl laughing with Beyond, Matsuda and Near. Yes, Near was _laughing_. Not very vigorously or loudly or anything, but still.

Ryuzaki sighed.

"At least she has someone. I was worried she wouldn't after the fountain thing." The raven also gazed at her, pleased she'd fit in.

Light's eyes shifted to his best friend, studying him.

"…You got protective over her fast didn't you?" he said.

"Mmm, I guess I did." Ryuzaki agreed.

A pucker formed between Light's eyebrows as he frowned ever so slightly. "….Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you get so damn protective? You didn't even know the chick. You still don't."

"I…I dunno." The raven gazed at the worn bench in front of him.

_I…my past. I didn't want her to go through what I did… she looked more lost than I had_…

"Tch. Dude, you like her, don't you?" Light's eyes narrowed.

"She's cool yeah. But I don't like her in the way you're suggesting." Ryuzaki noticed the sudden change in the auburn haired teen's voice. And it puzzled him.

"Whatever man. I know you." Light still disagreed.

"Look, she's a nice girl and I want her to be my friend. That's it. Why are you so bothered anyway?"

"I'm not." Light swiftly answered and broke eye contact.

"Light, I'm not a twat. You were pissed when I took her to the reception, you were pissed when I said we'd become closer, and right now you are pissed."

"…not really."

"You're scrunching up your nose and eyebrows. Which you do when you're pissed."

"Look man, just drop it will you?" Light snapped to Ryuzaki's astonishment.

"Uh, okay then…Sorry dude." Ryuzaki pulled a face and then returned to his work sheet, leaving Light staring straight ahead and feeling stupid.

_Man where has my cool gone? Why am I getting so worked up over her? It's because she… she _rejected_ me, isn't it? No one ever rejects me. She won't do by the time I'm through with her._

Light's ego had been bruised. That _had_ to be the reason. Flicking his hair out of his eyes, Light cast his gaze to the new blonde girl, sat at the front of the classroom.

* * *

_School Campus_…

"So Ree, how was your first day?" Beyond nudged Riley's arm. She smiled.

They were walking to the gate to go home; school had just finished. She'd had an…eventful day. But the best and most relieving thing to have happened was that she'd gained three new friends; Beyond, Matsuda and Near. The latter had opened up a little by lunch and had even laughed a few times with the group. Riley really hoped he'd start talking more as the days went on.

And then there was Ryuzaki…

He hadn't been anywhere in sight at lunch, and she has slyly been looking for him every now and then, inconspicuously craning her head. But he hadn't turned up at all, not even for his popular crew. Riley had however had to give up half way through lunch time as she caught Beyond looking at her during one of her searches with a knowing look. But, did she count Ryuzaki as a friend then…?

"It's been awesome because of you guys." She smiled at her new friends, finally answering them.

"That's great! Thanks Ree! However, there is still the dilemma of what you're going to do with that jacket…?" Matsuda asked, dancing in front of them. Ree was the newly adopted nick name for Riley that Matsuda had decided to christen her with at lunch.

Riley gently slid her thumb over the soft material of the jacket she was holding. Yeah, her t-shirt had dried out by now.

"I was gonna give it back today but… I chickened out."

Beyond scoffed as if that was ridiculous, and Near continued on in silence.

"Hey, why don't you give it to me…? I'll make sure he gets it back."

"Give it up Matsu." Beyond rolled his crimson eyes.

"Give it to him and you'll never see it again." Near also saw through Matsuda's plan.

"…damn it."

Laughing, the four reached the gate of the huge school, but stopped when they heard a shout.

"Riley! Hey, wait!"

The group turned around to face the voice and the fast approaching footsteps. A raven head of hair appeared, and Ryuzaki emerged from the crowd, grinning. He fell into step with the others and they carried on walking. Riley beamed. She was ridiculously happy he'd ran to catch up with her.

_This must mean he's my friend, right_?

"Sorry I didn't come see you at lunch, my days can be pretty busy helping out with the school council. I'm glad you've found a good group to hang with." The raven smiled at the other three, which made Matsuda almost trip over himself and Beyond and Near to nod in an astonished thanks.

"You're heading home then or…?"

"Yeah, it's home for me and Matsuda I think." Beyond said and pointed out the young man who seemed to be walking in a daze, grinning goofily at Ryuzaki.

_Wow, he really does have an obsession with the populars_… Riley noted.

"I am heading home as well, I need to go this way though." Near mumbled shyly, bowing his head slightly and gesturing. The group looked left down the long path which Near had indicated, and in the distance they could just make out… _miniature castles_. Huge pristine white houses – _mansions_ – stood tall and proud a little way away.

"Fancy…" Beyond whistled, as stunned as the rest of them.

"You live up there Near?" Ryuzaki pitched in.

"Yeah. Um, shall I see you tomorrow…?" the albino pulled his sleeves over his hands again, nervous that this new information would change their opinion of him. He didn't want to be the snobby little rich kid.

"Course you will! We'll see you at the bench again." Riley smiled at him warmly.

_Wow, he must be loaded! I thought rich kids were full of themselves? Bless him, he's really not_…

Near was anything _but_.

"Sure." Near answered gratefully, his shoulders relaxing a little as he smiled a tiny smile back at the group.

"Sounds good."

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye man!"

Happily, he said a shy goodbye to his new friends… he had _friends_…

"Aw, look at him!" Matsuda awed as they watched the tiny lone figure walk towards the towering castle like houses.

"He looks so small and vulnerable…." Riley said, feeling suddenly protective of the little lonely looking albino boy.

"C'mon then this is a bit weird." Beyond pointed out and the four continued until they reached the bus stop that Riley needed.

"This is my stop guys." She announced.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow Riley." Beyond patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Bye Ree!" Matsuda took her into another bone crushing hug.

"Bye…guys…." She breathed and was thankfully released from the death grip. Matsuda grinned hugely, and he and Beyond started to continue their walk home.

"What bus are you catching Riley?" Ryuzaki asked.

Beyond and Matsuda stopped in their tracks.

"Um…the 86."

"I can catch that bus too y'know. I think I shall." He smiled at her friendly. "If that's okay with you of course?"

Riley blinked.

"Y-yeah! Sure!"

"Great."

Riley felt eyes on her and she turned to see Matsuda staring at her. Hard. With a look that screamed 'TELL ME EVERYTHING LATER'. She sighed internally. Beyond tugged forcefully on Matsuda's arm and started towing him away.

He was truly obsessed.

* * *

_Hatfield Grove_…

"Really? You do a lot for the school then." Riley told Ryuzaki.

The two had almost reached her house and were currently strolling slowly down her street. The bus ride had been fun, and Riley thought they'd bonded a bit more. He was really nice for a popular person, and a bit geeky too, they actually had a lot in common.

_I_ must _be able to call him a friend now_.

"Yeah, it keeps my day busy. I had a lot of time on my hands after, um, after I quit football."

"You quit? I heard you're the best in school though, how come you quit?" Riley asked, curious. Ryuzaki took a while to answer, watching his worn looking trainers scuff the floor as they walked.

_News travels fast_… He thought.

"I…I just… it got a bit… I just really didn't want to do it anymore." The raven's eyes were glued to the floor as they continued, not looking up at all. Riley could tell he didn't want to talk about it, so she left it alone. For now.

They'd reached her house now. No one was in, she knew already. Parents out at work, brother out socialising with his rough friends like usual…

"Hey Ryuzaki, is your house _actually_ around here?" Riley suddenly asked, and prepared to feel bad if it wasn't.

Finally the raven lifted his head and gazed at her house, then chuckled a little.

"I'd say it was very nearby." He grinned at her, mood lifting.

"Really? Where?"

"Try right across the road."

"_What_? Really?" Riley's head whipped to look where Ryuzaki had indicated. The house that was Ryuzaki's was the largest on the street and the grandest by far. It even had balconies on the third floor. It was also directly opposite Riley's house.

"You're the house that used to have those huge house parties!" Riley gasped.

"Mmm I was. I don't really do that anymore, there were too many police complaints. But how did you know about that?"

"The estate agent warned us about you." She grinned.

"Really? I must've been bad for the _estate agent_ to mention me." He grinned too. "They must not get out often. Annoyed by little house parties." He joked.

"I…I don't really go out much either." Riley's head lowered and her hair covered her face. His little joke reminded her of her old school, staying inside on weekends, no one to even hang out _with_. They made her scared, not _wanting_ to go out, just in case those girls were-

_No. Don't think about that_.

"The indoors can be nice." Ryuzaki said softly, pushing Riley's hair back behind her ears so her face was on show. He knew straight away that something had happened to her in the past, he _knew_ that look well.

"I guess. Oh um, Ryuzaki? Could you… could you give Light his jacket back please? And tell him I said thanks. It'd be easier if you did it, you guys being best friends and all." Riley changed the subject quickly before she flushed red at Ryuzaki's kindness. She handed over the jacket that had been resting on her bag, and the raven slung it over his arm.

"Sure thing."

"Thank you. For everything today."

"It's really okay, was my pleasure." He grinned.

"You must've had one of those jackets… What was your number?" Riley realised as she looked at the red and yellow jacket that belonged to Light.

"Still got it. Number 13." He smirked slightly.

"My favourite number actually." Riley smiled and Ryuzaki started a little. He was expecting the 'But that's unlucky' response instead. He had his reason for that number.

"Yeah. It's a good number." The raven smiled back.

"Um, I have to go in now though, it's starting to get cold." She laughed at herself, feeling the rising gooseflesh on her skin.

"See you tomorrow then Ree." He stuck his tongue out at her, stealing her nick name from Matsuda.

"You're sure that's your house?" She checked while unlocking her door.

"Yes officer. Watch me, I'll prove it." He teased.

"Fine I will." Riley raised to his challenge grinning. Rushing into her house she threw her bag on the floor, keys on the coffee table and hurriedly peeked out of the large living room window pushing the blinds aside impatiently.

Ryuzaki had opened the door of his house by now, but he was stood on the porch waiting for Riley. He saw her looking and stuck both thumbs up in the air, grinning at her. Then he was gone.

Riley rearranged the blinds while giggling to herself. She'd not felt this happy in a long time… Maybe this school won't be as bad.

* * *

_Yagami Household_…

"So how was your first day back sweetie?" Sachiko beamed at her son.

"I bet it was excellent. Am I right or am I right?" Soichiro chuckled, joining in.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah."

Sachiko, Soichiro and Sayu Yagami looked at each other, puzzled.

"Light, you seem a bit distracted honey." Sachiko nervously gazed at her son.

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna go to my room and study some more." Light announced.

"O-okay honey."

He rose and swiftly walked out of the room, leaving the rest of his family gazing in wonder. Truth was, he _was_ distracted.

_I can't get that damn chick out of my mind_!

Light suddenly heard soft footsteps on the stairs behind him. Without turning round and pausing with his hand on the door handle to his room, he said;

"Go away Sayu."

"Aw come on Light! I know there's something bothering you. It's Misa, isn't it?" The young girl danced into view.

"No. Now leave."

"But Liiiiight!"

"No!" And he slammed his door in her face.

_Man, I'm becoming a bit moody…more than usual…why is she affecting me so much_? Light sighed.

"I'm being ridiculous, wouldn't you say Ryuk?" Light asked out loud and walked over to Ryuk who was sat in the corner of his room.

"Tch, look at me. Now I'm talking to a hamster." He scoffed at himself and stroked the unusually coloured black and blue hamster.

_What is it about her? What is this stupid feeling that's making me so_ angry…?

* * *

_Monday_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was my first day at my new school. I was worried it'd be the same as my last, and terrified it'd be worse. But I guess, it really wasn't. Thanks to four people mainly. Beyond Birthday, Touta Matsuda, Near River and of course, Ryuzaki Lawliet. They are truly great guys! But then there was Light Yagami…there was something about him… When I first saw him, there was this weird spark inside me! But, I know he's Mr Popular and I'll have no chance to talk to him. That's not how the school hierarchy works. Even if Ryuzaki is kind enough to speak to me, he's not the Top Dog. Top Dogs and lower class folk don't talk I know. But… I still wonder… did he feel it too?_

_Riley Robbins x x_

* * *

**A/N: Soooo! What did you think? :D I hope you liked it! It was long because it's the intro, and I put hints of underlying tensions and plot lines and things... maybe you spotted some? :D But anyways, I really really hoped you enjoyed it! Review's would mean a lot to me and encourage me to update! :D Plus you will get a cookie ^^ Thank you! :D**


	2. Secrets, Friends and Pepper

**A/N: Hello! I apologise for the long wait, but seriously, I've had a bleep load of work to do lately. I don't know if anyone saw but I wrote in a review what was happening :P Although I'm ahead oh schedual so that's good :D Anyway, here is the second instalment! I thank you very much for your patience and your amazing reviews! I love them! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

_River Household_…

"And her name's Riley." Near finished introducing his friends to his mother, who was busy rushing, trying to get her things together for work. He'd been telling her about them all morning as he got ready for school. A place it didn't fill him will so much dread to go to anymore…

"Mmm, that's wonderful dear! Now, do try to make some friends to day won't you darling? Kisses!" And with that, Mrs River strode purposefully out of their house. She was gone. And obviously hadn't listened to him, _again_.

The young boy stopped and stared dejectedly at the fancy white front door to his fancy white house, and his shoulders slumped. His father had already left for work earlier, and now that his mother had left, he was alone once more. _So neglected_…

They were always like that. Ever since birth he'd hardly seen his parents, always had a nanny look after him while his parents were out socialising. _Partying_. As a toddler and a child, they'd still been too busy for him, the little albino boy had never had the hug that he yearned for, never been cradled by the arms he craved. Even now as a teen, they still didn't show much attention.

_Yes, poor little rich kid. Not like you've never got anything you've asked for, is it_?

Near shook his head violently, but he knew the voice would be back… At least he'd never cried… However, his heart sank lower and lower. He'd grown up to be so lonely. Not used to interaction, so shy and reserved… Sighing, the young albino slopped off to school.

* * *

_Form Period_…

Once again the room was noisy and full of activity. Also once again, Mr Thompson's face was the colour of beetroot as he struggled to calm the wild form down. However, in the midst of all the ruckus, Mr Thompson had noticed something that was puzzling him this morning. Although, as a man of his stature, he was usually puzzled by the littlest of things – you should see him attempt a crossword. Yet, the thing that was puzzling him today was quite peculiar indeed; it was the Yagami kid. Every day for every year that the form tutor had had him, Yagami had been a huge show off. A loud and proud 'look at me' kind of person, every day without fail. He'd always pull little dramatic stunts to make the class laugh, usually at Mr Thompson's expense, even though all the other teachers seemed to think the sun shined out Yagami's well-kept arse. Mr Thompson knew different. But today… Yagami was just sat there. His friend, Lawliet, was happily chatting away to him, yet all the auburn haired teen gave in reply was the occasional grunt of yes or no. It was unusual, and it was getting on Mr Thompson's nerves.

_Maybe he's planning something… just sitting there all quiet to fool silly old Mr T, and then as soon as he thinks he's safe… BAM! Wise crack right there_!

It was keeping the uneasy form tutor on edge, and it was showing to his class, who were taking the mess out of his jittery movements and his constant twitches. But he hardly even noticed them.

_He's planning something; he has to be planning something_…

And strangely enough, for one of the few times in his life, the form tutor was right. However, the plotting auburn haired teen's plan had nothing to do with the angry, plump old form tutor…

* * *

_Form Period_…

"All right, what is it?" Ryuzaki splayed his hands on the wooden desk in front of him, frustrated. I mean, how many questions can a guy avoid? Light's motto today seemed to be 'answer with as few words as possible'. The raven had been _trying_ to make nice conversation all morning, being all enthusiastic and such, but Light's motto seemed to be stuck in place with super glue.

"I dunno what you mean." Light mumbled from his indented fingers upon which his chin was resting.

Ryuzaki gasped.

"You dunno what I mean? Dude that is the longest sentence you've said to me all day. Why are you so distracted? What's bothering you man?"

Light's gaze remained at the front of the classroom, and he flicked his silky hair from his eyes. Then he sighed.

"It's nothing man." He said finally, although in the same monotone voice he'd been using all morning, one that could rival Ryuzaki's. However, Light's was somehow flatter, and sounded distant, as if he was somewhere far away from the crowded classroom.

Ryuzaki studied his friend, his black onyx eyes scanning Light's sculpted face.

"…You sure? Nothing I can help with?" The raven checked, not buying his friends' story.

"Yeah."

Unsatisfied, the raven turned back around in his seat to face another one of his friends behind him, respecting Light's wishes. If he wanted to tell him, he would. If he didn't he wouldn't. Simple. As Ryuzaki turned to his friend, a movement attracted his attention in his peripheral vision. It was Riley. He turned to gaze at her and saw that she was laughing hard, and the little albino boy was smiling slightly in the seat next to her. You could tell he wanted to laugh, but was too shy within himself to let go. Riley seemed to have warmed to him anyway, and he to her.

_I not surprised to be honest. It's hard not to warm to Riley_.

The raven smiled as he saw Near and Riley talking. It was a great improvement from the awkward silence of yesterday. Still smiling, Ryuzaki shifted his gaze back to his friend and continued talking to him, a happy little feeling residing in his stomach.

Light caught his friends black messy haired head turn in the direction of Riley.

_He just can't help himself can he? He _has_ to look at her doesn't he? Why damn it? No, c'mon Light, focus_…

And the young genius went back to planning. You see, this blonde chick was constantly on his mind and he thought he'd finally figured out _why_. It had to be because she had rejected him, the only female alive that had chosen his friend Ryuzaki over him. And that had bruised his ego so bad that his brain just wouldn't let him forget about it. So, the only way to get this girl out of his head for good is to make her fall for him instead. Then he can ignore her like he did with the rest of the female population that fancied him.

The auburn haired teen settled back into his thinking pose after another one of his trademark hair flicks, and continued plotting how to go about his idea. Then Mr. Thompson interrupted his thoughts.

"Right class, I have an announcement to make so shut it!" He yelled and Light gritted his teeth in annoyance, oblivious to the teachers' nervous tone that he was causing. When the room was reasonably quite, Mr. Thompson continued.

"The school trip is coming up next Tuesday, the three days camping or something ridiculous and miserable. Anyway, you lot paid for it last month – well most of you did. If you haven't paid, you ain't going!"

"Uh, Sir..?" A quiet voice spoke up from the back.

"What is it Robbins?" Mr. Thompson asked irritably.

"Well, I haven't paid for it as I kinda wasn't here last month, but I would really like to go on this trip."

"Yeah well, whatchoo gonna do about it Robbins? You should've transferred earlier!" The teacher said unfairly, and Riley gasped, stunned at his blunt unfairness.

"Sir!" Two voices suddenly called out in unison.

The form tutors face deepened in colour. He knew it, now was time for the wise crack…

"What, Yagami and Lawliet?" Mr. Thompson awaited to be deeply humiliated, and the class stared in anticipation at the two teen friends who's hands were raised. The dynamic duo. When Yagami got his friend to help, the form tutor knew it was going to be a big stunt. However, the Yagami kid seemed to shoot daggers at his best friend through his eyes. That's not a look you'd give a comrade…

The form tutor was yet again proved right as Ryuzaki opened his mouth to say something, but Light rushed to beat him too it.

"Sir! I was just wondering if maybe Miss Robbins could pay tomorrow? You'll still get the money for the school Sir, and you'd be bettering her education. Which in turn makes you better at your job!" Light turned on the charm he usually reserved for other teachers. Ryuzaki gazed at his friend from the corners of his eyes, frowning in confusion. The hell was he playing at?

Mr Thompson stared at the teen who seemed to live to annoy him. The very same teen who had just offered him a way to better himself and hadn't said anything embarrassing or insulting. The form tutor was so stunned, that his beetroot face lost a shade of colour and he said;

"Uh…Okay, sure?"

The class gasped in amazement, pulling the teacher out of his stupor.

"Cheers Sir!" The old Yagami was back as he grinned and stuck his thumb up at the teacher informally, like they'd known each other for years.

"Shut up Yagami. Right, details!" Mr Thompson returned to normal also, his face retaining that beetroot red shade as he barked out details of the trip.

Light leaned back in his chair with flourish, his usual lazy grin back in place.

"Uh, what was that for?" Ryuzaki asked, puzzled, taking in Light's suddenly changed mood.

"Just being nice. Aren't you always telling me I should be nicer?"

"Yeah, I guess, but-"

"There you are then! My first good deed of the day. What were you gonna say to good ole Tommy then?" Light asked, still smiling.

"Well, the same thing as you. Only with less flattery."

Light nodded, his smile widening. He knew that's what it was going to be, and he was smug that he'd got there first. You could practically _see_ the light bulb above his head.

_Now let the plan commence_…

* * *

_Form Period..._

Riley was still stunned, although no longer at Mr Thompson. Rather, Light Yagami. Why had he done that? He'd basically stood up for her against a teacher who already hated his guts, and when she had been the main target for jibes and mean jokes (mostly to do with fountains and see through clothing). Mr Popular had risked social suicide for her, but _why_? And there was of course, Ryuzaki, who had also called out in protest, that little fact didn't go unnoticed either. Could it have also been to stick up for her? It may have been, as he had already stuck up for her once before, and Ryuzaki was a nice person to boot. No, the main puzzler here was Light.

"Uh, I think Matsu is trying to get your attention…" Near nudged Riley, bringing her back to earth. Following Near's point, her hazel eyes rested on Matsuda. She nearly face palmed.

He was practically hanging out of his chair and desk, arms wind-milling in a desperate attempt of getting Riley's attention. When that was achieved, his eyeballs grew as large as pancakes as he not so subtly pointed at Light. And 'not so subtle' meant that he was repeatedly pointing at the auburn haired teen with both hands and mouthing something excitedly. Then he suddenly grinned hugely and gave Riley a thumbs up.

From the side of Matsuda, it looked like Beyond wished he could suddenly turn camouflage and hide away for the rest of his life.

"Uh, Near? Do you have the faintest idea what Matsu just mouthed?" Riley asked hopefully, turning to the little albino boy.

"No clue. I'm not an expert in gibberish."

* * *

_School Campus, Break _

"Light, I have a question."

Light stifled a groan and stopped kissing Misa's neck, though he kept his face buried there to hide his annoyance. _Again with the questions_.

"What is it?" He asked sweetly.

"Um, well, y'see… it's been playing on my mind now for the whole of this week…"

"Come on Misa-moo, just tell me." Light grew impatient and it became difficult to keep his tone sweet and comforting. Misa remained oblivious however.

"Well, we've just come here a lot since we came back to school last week, and I was wondering why that is?"

The young couple were currently stood behind the main building at school, in a secluded alcove that was out of sight of the rest of the school. This corner had become their 'make-out' corner –unbeknownst to the teachers – and it was guarded when the two went there to make sure that no on interrupted them. The 'guards' changed every term, and it was usually willing boys from the year below who filled the spot, hoping to gain some popularity from it. Being chosen by the school's number one and all that.

"Because Misa, I can't resist you." Light charmed playfully and bit at his girlfriends' neck.

Misa was still unsure. Light had never ever been as demanding of her as he had been this week. Light had taken her there every break and lunch time they had for at least half an hour each time, and for some reason, Misa felt there was a connection with that and the new girl Riley…

"Is there something between you and Robbins?" Misa blurted.

Light froze for a second, still hidden in the curve of Misa's neck. But only for a second, so she wasn't sure if she had just imagined it. Light finally withdrew from the shield of his girlfriend's neck and looked her straight in the eyes. He flicked his hair from his face, and Misa saw the hurt that was etched upon his sculpted features. However, had she have looked closer, she'd have seen that it wasn't real hurt, only a façade…

"How…how could you suggest that Misa? I've barely even spoken to the girl." His voice broke and Misa's resolve weakened slightly.

"But, then why did you have to come to her defence today then? You don't even, like, know her…"

"I was only trying to be nice. Ryuzaki always tells me I should be nicer. I just took his advice…" Light's warm eyes pooled as he looked down, adverting his gaze. And Misa melted, just like he knew she would.

"Baby I'm so sorry! I just thought that… ugh, I'm being stupid again aren't I?" She flung her arms around him and clutched at his waist, latching on.

"No, it's okay Misa. Don't cry." The auburn haired teen put his arms around her back comfortingly, and rested his head on her shoulder.

So she couldn't see the grin that Light struggled to keep off his face.

_There's nothing between us yet… but she'll be begging for me when I'm through with her_.

* * *

_School Campus..._

"They've been gone ages!" Mello whined.

"Yeah, I can't remember them ever going to that place so much. Every day this week." Matt pondered.

"Typical! When we need our Captain to speak game with, he's off being ruled by his hormones." Mello huffed some more.

Kiyomi was tucked under her hot-headed boyfriend's arm as per usual, but she was silent today. Deep in thought. Which was very unusual indeed.

_Light has been the one to drag Misa away. I've not seen her insist first this week at all, like she usually does_.

"Man, we'd _own_ them if Ry was still on the team!" Matt excitedly fist pumped, pulling Kiyomi out of her worrying thoughts.

"Yeah we would! Though, speaking of, where is he…?"

Suddenly noticing his absence, both boys hurriedly scanned the campus, looking through the crowds of people that were their 'gang'. Their eyes looked curiously for their raven haired friend.

"Yo Mello. I don't see him."

"Oh my God. Matt, check this out."

The red haired teen followed Mello's point, and his eyes finally rested on Ryuzaki.

"What the hell's he doing _there_?" Matt asked in disbelief as the boys watched him. The raven haired friend was hanging around and talking to Beyond and his small group of weirdos. And what was worse, he seemed to be enjoying their company.

"Dude… that's fucked up."

And in actual fact, Ryuzaki was indeed enjoying their company.

* * *

_School Campus..._

"You sure it's okay?" Riley asked for the millionth time. "I don't wanna ruin your 'street cred' or anything."

"Y'know, that's rather insulting to us Ree. You're worried about his 'cred', but you don't worry about the rest of ours, cause you know we don't have any?" Beyond teased Riley, cocking his head slightly with a lazy smile on his face. It worked.

"Oh, no! That's not what I – you guys have cred of course! It's just, I don't-"

"It's fine Riley." Ryuzaki cut her off to stop her babbling and digging herself into a deeper hole. "I'm genuinely having fun here. You guys are quite jazzy." He smiled at them.

"Quite jazzy! Did you hear that Beyond? Ryuzaki, popular guy called _us_ jazzy!" Matsuda squealed, almost squeezing Beyond's arm to a pulp.

"Ow! Yes, I heard!" Beyond cried, struggling to release his arm from Matsuda's vice like grip. Near sat and watched this exchange in silence.

"Are you okay Near? You've not even eaten." Riley – ever observant – clocked her gaze on him and realised that he hadn't taken a bite of anything during their lunch break.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, a thin smile stretched his pale lips. Riley frowned back at him slightly, and Near could practically hear the cogs going in her brain as she thought. Letting the guys still mess about behind her, Riley walked forward a step and sat on the bench next to her new friend.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really." Near mumbled, and excruciatingly, his belly rumbled as the two syllables left his lips. This of course made Riley believe him even less.

"Do you not have anything on you? No food…?"

"Ah…no."

"Then why didn't you say so silly? Come on, I'll buy you something." Riley stood up smiling at Near, who all of a suddenly looked sheepish and sad at the same time. Looking into those friendly eyes he shook his head.

"It's no trouble really. I have left over lunch money on me." She patted her back pocket of the blue jeans she'd pulled on this morning in a hurry.

Strangely, the weird look stayed in place on the young albino's face. He did not stand. His eyes looked around him for a distraction, anything to stop this. What could he do? He couldn't blatantly say no, could he? That would be rude, and she was only trying to be nice. But damn, he was so hungry…

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_.

To Near's immense relief, the lunch bell rang.

_Literally saved by the bell_…

"Ugh, Maths!" Matsuda wailed in a way that somewhat resembled a banshee.

"Come on." Beyond rolled his eyes and in a practised move tugged Matsuda away to their lesson. Ryuzaki waited patiently for Riley, as they had the same lesson next.

"You'll be okay?" She asked the small fragile looking boy.

"Fine Ree." He gathered all the happiness he could muster and forced it to his lip muscles to smile a brilliant smile.

"Okay then." She answered, a little unsure but she knew there wasn't anything she could do now. He looked upset, and she was worried that it was to do with more than hunger pains. "Bye." She waved, and her and Ryuzaki left Near alone.

Waving back, he shakily stood up on his feet, watching the disappearing figures of his friends. Unfortunately he was in a different class to every one of them, a high level math class which (fortunately for Near) consisted of only a few people. Sighing, he headed off in that direction slowly, but seeing an object from the corner of his eye, stopped suddenly. One of the black plastic bins that were distributed throughout the whole of the school stood alone in the middle of the grounds.

Without thinking, Near walked over to it and dropped his school bag on the floor.

_Should I do it_?

His stomach rumbled in protest of his brain, rejecting the thought immediately. Wind whipped through his hair, making him cold. Gooseflesh rose on his skin, even though none of it was exposed. And then he decided. Yanking open his bag with a force he didn't know he had, Near searched for the plastic Tupperware box that held his lunch. Upon finding it, he tore it out of his bag and saw its contents through the clear plastic.

_That's right. Hide it_.

The voice was back. It always came back at the worse moments.

_Of course I do. I'm you. I know when to appear_. It sneered at him. Doing his best to ignore it, Near opened the lid of the box, and held it over the black lining of the bin.

_All this just because you're ashamed of your upbringing. Poor little posh kid_. _What do we have today…? Ah, caviar. Couldn't let your friends see that right?_

Near tipped the box upside down, and a number of rich food items spilled out into the rubbish bin. And as if for emphasis, his stomach ached once more.

_All that good food gone to waste… all because you're _embarrassed_ to eat it. You're pathetic_.

_I know_. Near thought back, and returned his now empty lunch box to its place in his bag, a single tear managing to make it down his cheek on splashing onto the pavement.

_Ha. You're right to be ashamed of yourself. How anyone of your friends think you're good enough is beyond me. Maybe they don't_…

And then the voice was gone, happy with its destruction. Sniffing, Near pulled his bag back on his back and set off to his maths lesson.

* * *

_Art..._

Riley sat twirling her thumbs about in boredom. Everyone else in the room it seemed was talking, and sounded happy. Riley however, was sat on her own. At the front of the classroom. _Bored_. Wistfully she looked over at Ryuzaki who sat at the back of the classroom next to Light. She understood they were best friends and probably had sat together there for months before Riley came over. But even so, she couldn't help but hope that maybe Ryuzaki would sit with her once, so she wasn't on her own in this lesson. Others she could deal with being alone, she could get on with work etc. But in this lesson, Pepper always made them do stuff together. Pepper was their art teacher, and she insisted that they call her by their first name as she thought it was only fair, as she addressed them by their first name. She was a shy teacher, one that was easily taken advantage of to Riley's disgust. She was a really nice person and actually gave a damn about the students.

Unlike Mr Thompson.

"Um, uh class! Settle please, settle." Pepper pleaded with the bustling class. There was reasonable quiet, and then she continued.

"I have a project for you to complete over the next few weeks, and for those going on the camping trip soon this will suit you nicely. Now, for this task, you will have to work in pairs. Of course, I'll let you choose your pairs, I don't believe in matching you up."

Riley almost felt disappointed at this. If Pepper had appointed them pairs, at least she'd get someone to work with. No one ever picked her in this lesson, Light always claimed Ryuzaki, Matt had Mello… At least Misa and her friend weren't in this lesson. But unfortunately, neither were any of Riley's friends either.

"For this task you will have to create a poster, or a 3D object that shows the influence of nature!" Pepper beamed and pushed her glasses back onto her nose as they had slipped down slightly from excitement. Her red hair seemed to glow with happiness as she did, and in that moment she seemed more like a student than a teacher to Riley.

_Maybe I could ask to team up with her_?

"There's an even number of students here today, so that's good. At least everyone will get a partner!"

_Damn it_.

"Anyway, you can make this project into anything you like! Like I said, a poster, a model, a story board, anything! Have fun with it, and those going on the trip could collect leaves or flowers that you find interesting!"

_Joy_… thought Riley.

* * *

_Art..._

From the back of the room, Light leant back in his chair and glanced over at Riley. She was sat on her own as usual.

_I can do something with this_…

Looking to his left, he saw Ryuzaki staring out of the window in some kind of day dream. Well, wherever he was, he wasn't in the classroom that's for sure. Light smiled. Slowly he lifted up the top of his desk ever so slightly so that he could fit his hand into the draw that was underneath. Searching very quietly, his fingertips brushed the edge of the sticky notes he was looking for. Expertly, he tore one off the top and withdrew it slowly and quietly from the desk. A quick look over at Ryuzaki confirmed that he was still away with the fairies.

Turning back to the task at hand, Light stuck the note to his leg, and took up his pencil that he'd set on his desk when they first had come in and sat down.

"I want you to be inspired! And show that inspiration on your canvas, whatever you chose it to be!" Pepper was bouncing in excitement again.

Light continued with his little plan, and wrote something on the sticky note. When finished, he returned the pencil to its previous spot, and folded the note in half. Then he nudged the person in his right.

"Pass that to Marcus will you?" Light hissed at the girl, who nodded at him almost helplessly. She gazed at Light for a few seconds longer, then had to tear her gaze away and lean forward to tap Marcus on the shoulder. The message had been passed on. Light grinned as Marcus read the note, then turned to look at Ryuzaki.

"Right then, pair up now please!" Pepper beamed, and the sound of scraping chairs was almost simultaneous.

"Man, I'm so tired." Ryuzaki stretched, then looked up in confusion as Light stood up with the rest of the people wanting to move.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Well, it seems like someone else has already bagged you as a partner." Light smirked at Ryuzaki, winked at him and left his table.

"Wha…?"

"Hey Ry! Long-time no see man." Marcus set his stuff on the floor and took the seat Light had almost hurriedly vacated.

"M-Marcus…hey man." Ryuzaki greeted his friend, trying to hide the confusion in his voice so he didn't hurt Marcus's feelings. With the confusion evident on his face however, his onyx eyes followed Light and watched with an emotion akin to horror as his auburn haired friend sat down next to Riley.

_Oh no… He is planning something I know it_!

"So, what do you think eh?" Marcus grinned and pointed to the task written up on the board.

"Marcus, I'm just wondering, how come you wanted to partner up with me?" An undercurrent of something like desperation tweaked Ryuzaki's tone to his regret. He didn't want to make Marcus feel unwelcome.

Marcus however, looked just as confused as Ryuzaki did.

"What are you talking about man? I thought you wanted me here." His one of his heavy black eyebrows rose to question Ryuzaki.

"I do yeah. I'm just surprised you picked me."

"Oh well it's fine Ry. I can't say no when you ask me to partner up, we're a mean team man." He laughed and stuck the sticky note down on Ryuzaki's desk. The raven's eyes scanned over the message, and a pucker formed in-between his eyebrows as he frowned.

_Hey Marcus, we've not spoken in ages dude!  
We have to catch up. Work with me on this  
thing will you?  
- Ryuzaki_

That's what the note read. Only, the raven hadn't written this. But with that neat script it certainly wasn't hard for Ryuzaki to decipher who did. His blazing glare lifted from the forged note to the back of the auburn head of hair that was currently sat down next to his new friend Riley.

* * *

_Art..._

"Uh, um, ah…" Riley's cheeks heated up a few million degrees and she knew with no doubt they were filling up a nice tomato red colour.

"You don't mind do you? It's just, Ryuzaki is working with someone else today and I don't really know who else to go to. And you seem like a pretty nice person after all." Light smiled at Riley and sat down next to her anyway.

_Say something you fool_!

Nothing sprang to her mind however. She could only watch while he unpacked a work book from his bag and gracefully set them out on the table. The sun was streaming in through the window next to Riley, and as it's rays came into contact with Light's auburn hair, it set it off glowing. He was enveloped in a beautiful light, his hair becoming a halo on his head. Even his profile was suddenly illuminated, the sharp slant of his nose, the perfect curve of his lips, the definite arc of his Adam's apple…

"So, shall we get started?" He turned to her again and beamed.

_No_! Riley shook her head, knowing that she was getting way way _way_ ahead of herself. Inside her own mind too. Her blush returned, thinking of him knowing what she'd just seen him as.

_How embarrassing. He's got a popular girlfriend, and you're a nobody. What would he want with you Riley Robbins? ….. He came and sat next to me though_…

"No?" Light looked at her a little confused.

"Oh! I mean yes! I didn't mean to shake my head, I just, I do that. Sometimes…"

_Jesus Riley. Just curl up and die of embarrassment_.

To her astonishment however, he didn't seem put off by her babbling. He just continued smiling and picked up his pencil, poising it for writing.

"So, any ideas Riley?"

And right when he said her name, tingles shot up her spine.

_No! Will you behave hormones!? You're really showing me up today_.

"Um, well, leaves…"

_Oh, brilliant. Well done girl_.

"Yeah, we could use leaves sure. Good idea." He approved, and to Riley's surprise wrote the word 'leaves' in an elegant font in his work book.

"What about you…Light?" She asked him, and his eyes flew up to meet hers. They looked wide and unguarded, like something she'd said shocked him. In a fleeting second however, he regained his friendly persona.

"I think we could maybe make like a big board, a large canvas and put all our findings onto that so people could see it all at once?" He asked her, though the questioning intonation in his voice sounded off. Like it didn't belong there.

"Yeah… hey, maybe would could make a chain reaction on the canvas?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, we could make it all move! Nature makes things move, in fact, it's constantly on the move! We could tie leaves to a piece of string and swing them when we show it to show the wind, and the leaves would rustle like they do! Oh! And I can do this origami thing with some paper to make it into a flower that pops out when you move the paper, and that's like a flower blooming! Then we have the river, the birds, all sorts!" Riley halted suddenly, realising she had talked for a long time. She'd just let go of herself and just let her creativity flow. Something she'd previously been condemned for.

_Oh no…I'm gonna do it again aren't I? People are going to ostracize me now aren't they? Oh no_…

"What amazing enthusiasm Riley! You do have some creative ideas!" Pepper walked up to Light and Riley's table, congratulating Riley's speech. "Such good ideas, I see you're a natural at this!" Pepper's voice faded into the background as Light meanwhile just… stared. Simply stared at this new girl. She was so… creative. And passionate. And it had shown in her face when she had completely let go of her guard, her excitement had positively shone in those hazel eyes…

_All Misa does is bitch about her 'friends', complain and sometimes says she loves me. When is she ever creative…? When have I ever seen her get passionate about something other than make-up_? Light thought hard about his girlfriend, until with a sudden realisation he noticed that he was _comparing_ the two women in his head.

_Ugh no, stop. She's only a lowly class peer, I don't even like her_.

"She is, isn't she Light?" Pepper turned to face Light and smiled at him. He nodded back distractedly, agreeing to whatever praise his teacher was giving Riley. Light suddenly felt… unsettled by her.

_Great, now I feel like this again_… He groaned inwardly.

Pepper opened her mouth to say more when the shrill sound of the bell cut across her.

"Oh! We over ran! Okay, I want more planning next time guys, then I want to see some creativity done!" She called over her leaving students.

I need to say something to him before he leaves! He's going to think I'm so weird. Riley thought hurriedly, and said the first normal thing she could think of. Well, what she deemed normal.

"Um, thanks." She mumbled to Light as he threw his bag over his shoulder, her cheeks tinging red again.

"What for?" He paused for a second, awaiting her answer in puzzlement.

"Sitting with me." She answered, and he stared at her again.

"It's no problem." He responded finally, then turned on his heel and left the room.

* * *

_Robbins Household_

The walk home with Ryuzaki had been… different. He'd seemed distracted, and, well… pissed off. He'd not been as chatty to Riley as he usually was, and also seemed determined to kick every pebble that he could see within his path. When questioned on what was wrong, Riley received a "Nothing." And a smile that seemed really forced and quite… sad. They had reached Riley's house in no time it seemed, and the raven gave his usual wave, then crossed the road and disappeared inside his house.

_Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow_…?

Riley hoped he'd be okay. But if she was totally honest, her mind was focused on another male entirely.

* * *

_Friday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well today was a very… eventful day. I'd tell you about most of it but… I simply can't remember. All I keep thinking about is… Light Yagami. I mean, in the week that I've been at school now, he's not said a word to me other than the first day I arrived. But now… he chose to work with me? And that… that connection… I felt it again. In the art room. His looks just blew me away. He's drop dead gorgeous, and he's talking to me! Am I right in thinking he felt something too? Maybe I am getting ahead of myself though. I can't fraternise with the most popular boy in the school! It might turn out something like my last school… But Diary? I'm afraid if I can't help myself. _

_Riley Robbins xxx_

* * *

**A/N: There we are! :D So, whatchoo think? Is Light sweet or a total douche bag? Is Ryuzaki jusified in his annoyance? Who do you want Riley with? Thought on Near? Want more Matsu or Beyond? ;D Ahaha, write me a review please! xD You don't have to answer all those questions btw ;P But please leave a review, they were incredibly awesome and such a motivation. I'm guaranteed not to write when I don't have reviews, it depresses me :( Anyway, hoped you enjoyed! Reviewers get MILK and cookies this time ;D**


	3. Kisses, Luck and Really Tall Trees

**A/N: I'm back! :D Oh wow you guys! Thank you for the amazing reviews! I really really enjoyed reading them, you put a smile on my face, you really did. Thank you ever so much :) Here is the next installment! I hope you like! :D**

* * *

Ah Saturday. Saturday mornings were always the best mornings. Matt preferred them as he could lie in as long as he wanted, there no school the next day, and best of all, no mother hanging around pestering him to get a girlfriend. Yep, Saturdays to Matt were the best days out the week. But this Saturday was even better than usual, and that's because Mello was coming round.

He stretched in his bed and felt his heart rate quicken at the thought. Even though his room stank of stale smoke, the bed covers strewn on the floor and various underwear and socks littered the laminate, Mello still came. And he hated smoking, he was always begging Matt to quit. Plus, for some reason, Mello's room was always spotless. Matt smiled lazily as he remembered the first time he ever went to Mello's house. He didn't know why, but he had just expected for Mello's room to be a messy tip, just like his own was. Imagine his surprise when he was met by a pristine room, covered in purple.

_I guess I better get up then_.

Dozily he swung his legs off his bed, landing his feet on top of his heavy green quilt on the floor. Mello told him he was a fitful sleeper. Apparently he always tossed and turned, hence the cover on the floor this morning. With a quick glance at his bedroom clock (hanging to one side almost as if it wanted to match the rest of the messy appearance) Matt read the time as 11:30.

_Shit. Best get a move on, he'll be here soon_.

He almost sang as he pulled on his jeans, fastening the belt buckle while humming a tune to himself. The house was empty; he didn't care. Not bothering to pull on a shirt, Matt lit up the first cigarette of the day and strolled quite happily to the living room, eagerly awaiting his lovers' arrival.

* * *

_I'm glad that's over with_. Riley wiped away pretend sweat from her forehead as she exited the school grounds. She'd just handed in the money and consent slip for the camping trip, and Mr. Thompson had looked less than pleased to see her on a Saturday. It had been weird for her to see him in jeans and a t-shirt rather than a shirt and tie she was used to seeing him in too, and she also felt less than pleased she'd had to haul herself out of bed so early on a day off.

But anyway, without too much of a fuss, she'd managed to hand in the money and get the all clear for her to go.

_Thanks to Light_. Her brain – _ever_ so helpfully – reminded her.

She still hadn't come to a rational decision as to _why_ he'd stuck up for her. She'd been thinking about it all Friday and this morning, but nothing had come to her. Then there was the added puzzle of him choosing her as his partner for their art project, when he could have easily gone with Ryuzaki.

Sighing, she headed for her bus stop and tried to push all thoughts of the auburn haired teen out of her mind. Her head was hurting already.

_Damn it Light_.

* * *

"Will you stop now?"

"Huh?" Misa lifted her head from her boyfriend's warm chest and looked into his big brown eyes with confusion.

"I said will you stop now?" Light repeated the sentence, sounding almost tired.

"Stop what?"

"With the kissing on my chest. It's kind of annoying." He answered as if it was obvious what he was talking about, and to him, it was.

Misa had come over to his house last night on his request and slept over, which Light was suddenly now regretting. He'd asked her to come over for one sole purpose only, and when that was over, still felt unsatisfied. While Misa had slept seemingly peacefully, Light had tossed and turned, just _thinking_. Trying to avoid the real reason why he knew he was unsatisfied when usually he was happy. And it was because of _her_…

_Misa came over, and all she did was moan and bitch. We slept together, then she dozed off. That's what always happens. So why wasn't it enough this time…_?

Light had chewed on his lip from thinking and avoiding so much that he'd cut it, leaving a red mark this morning that was painful to touch.

"What do you mean it's annoying? You like it." Misa sat up fully now, slightly annoyed at Light's off hand tone.

"Not at the minute, and if you're going to sit up so flamboyantly, at least put a t-shirt on for Christ sake." He looked at her for a second, then turned to his window again.

Misa's cheeks flamed and she was stung by some nasty emotion that felt almost like _rejection_.

_He's never been bothered by my body before, now he wants me to cover up_?

Pulling on Light's favourite blue t-shirt, Misa shuffled up on the bed and straddled Light's knees and winked at him playfully. As she leant in to kiss him however, his hand swiftly met with her chin and he pushed her away from him.

"Not now. My lip hurts." He mumbled, still not even glancing at her.

"Oh okay. My poor baby, you want Misa to take care of you…?" She whispered seductively in his ear and giggled for effect, leaning very provocatively into him. And she was surprised when Light suddenly pushed her away onto his bed and off of himself.

"No. Look, I'm going out for a bit, so I'll see you later yeah? You know which door to leave from." He said and hurriedly jumped out of bed and shoved his clothes on, scrambling for clean things.

"Wha-where are you going?"

"Out, I just told you. Bye, love you." Light mumbled and gave Misa a swift peck on the cheek, leaving her completely baffled as he all but ran out of the door. Jogging downstairs, he pulled on his shoes and a jacket, then slammed the door behind him as he left.

_Thank God for that. Another minute with her and I may have died. I don't know what is with me, but she has been annoying me so much more lately_.

Outside, Light stuffed his hands into his pockets, enjoying the fresh cool breeze that ruffled his hair as he walked. He didn't know where he was going, he'd walk around the block if he had to. Just so long as he could get away from Misa and her…her _clinginess_.

_Damn it, I forgot to feed Ryuk_. Light's black and blue hamster had a weird obsession with apples, it was all he would eat. Only the juiciest red ones would do for him however, or he wouldn't eat it. Light smiled fondly.

_Picky little hamster_.

He walked along the straight path from his house, when he suddenly thought about calling round at Ryuzaki's house. Things had been a little off between them since yesterday, and talking to him could possibly help set things straight.

_Yeah… I'll do that_.

And as he had done many, many times in the past, Light swiftly turned right onto a field of grass where one great Willow tree stood proud in the centre. Behind the drooping leaves of the stunning tree revealed a short cut to Ryuzaki's house, and Light took this trip again, as he had done plenty of times in the past.

There was something different today however.

Only slightly in front of him, he saw another person walking ahead down the little short cut. Feet clad in converse, jeans hugging her legs and a long t-shirt covering her body, it wasn't hard for Light to work out who this person was. But what really gave her away was that trademark long blonde hair.

"_Riley_." Light breathed as he watched the golden locks swing gently from side to side as she walked further and further away from him.

And suddenly, without even thinking, his feet began running towards her to try and catch up.

"Riley!" He called after her.

* * *

_Bing bong_!

Matt sat up suddenly as his loud doorbell awoke him from whatever daydream he had been having, and the one sound sent his heart fluttering.

_Mello_!

He all but jumped off the sofa and ran out into the hall way, unlocking the locks on his front door like he was Houdini. Yanking back the door revealed… the post man. Matt's shoulders slumped a little.

"Um, sign for the parcel please." Said postman told Matt, handing him a pen and a sheet of paper to sign on. Funnily, the man looked uncomfortable that Matt had decided to answer the door without a shirt on, and his eyes wheeled to look at anything but the young man in front of him who seemed to be missing a shirt.

Grinning, Matt signed the slip of paper and handed it back to the postman who in return, shuffled a small cardboard box into the house with his foot.

"Th-thank you." He mumbled and turned away quickly, not glancing back once to look at Matt. The red head chuckled to himself and was about to shut the door when he heard a voice growl.

"He was looking at you. I don't like that."

Matt stopped in his tracks and a beam of pure happiness broke into his face.

"Come on Mells. He was looking anywhere but _at_ me." He grinned as his favourite blonde in the whole world appeared in the doorway, looking rather grumpy.

"He fancied you. I can tell." Said blonde scowled as he entered the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Really? I just think he was terribly uncomfortable." Matt challenged as he set the parcel down on the coffee table in the living room. "Besides…" He went on. "Does it matter? I only belong to you." He blushed ever so lightly and turned to face Mello.

Mello stared back, his scowled now replaced with a grin.

"You do, don't you?"

"I do." Matt nodded.

_If only it was the same for you too_… he couldn't help but think.

"Soon." Mello mouthed, as if he could read Matt's mind. "Presently however, I am wondering… have you worn no t-shirt just to tease me? Or did it miraculously run away and escape?" One corner of Mello's perfectly formed mouth twisted up to form a playful smirk. A smirk that sent shivers up Matt's spine.

"I don't know, all my shirts seem prone to running away when you're around…" Matt teased back, and Mello stepped closer.

"_Good_." He muttered, and crashed his lips down to Matt's in one swift, longing motion. And without hesitation, Matt kissed him back, feeling whole, _complete_.

When they drew for breath, Matt smiled.

"_Definitely_ did it to tease you." He breathed.

Mello smirked again, and wasted no time in kissing him some more. And while Matt loved this, enjoyed being with Mello in this way so much, felt like he was right again, a whole person and happy, he also couldn't help but feel the knife in his stomach. The one that constantly reminded him that Mello was not _his_, and what they were doing could potentially ruin someone's life.

Gasping, he tried his very best to push all those thoughts aside and concentrate on the now.

_I love you Mello_.

* * *

"Riley! Hey, wait!"

Hearing her name, the person in question spun round to try and locate where the sound was coming from, and saw someone running _very_ fast towards her. With no signs of stopping.

"Ah! Shit!" The person yelled and stumbled forward all in a millisecond, before Riley could even possibly start thinking about needing to move.

"Gah!" They both huffed and collided in a heap on the floor.

"Um, hi! This isn't the way I imagined seeing you again." Riley looked up at the voice, struggling to brush her hair out of her eyes when her hands were pinned down underneath her. But she knew, just from the voice, exactly who it was.

Heat crept into her cheeks as her eyes finally found Light's.

"Um, uh, hello." She greeted him back finally.

_Oh my God, oh my God! What? How? Why? Light Yagami is laid on top of me – holy mother of – we best get up, this is a bit conspicuous!_

Almost as if he could read her mind, Light stood up gracefully and offered Riley his hand. Still feeling a little embarrassed, she took hold of it and lifted herself up with the aid of Light.

_His hand is so warm. And so soft. Oh_!

She blushed some more at her own thoughts, and stood there feeling stupid. Her eyes were cast to the floor, like she daren't look up at him. Just in case, you know, like he can read minds or something.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to send you flying." He grinned at her and bowed slightly in apology and an attempt to make her smile. He succeeded.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to." Riley smiled as wanted and accepted the apology whole heartedly.

"So, what are you doing down here?" Light initiated conversation and gestured forward, and the two set off walking together.

"I'm going home now actually. I've just been to hand my money in to Mr Thompson."

"Ah, good ole Tommy." Light smirked. "Was he delighted?"

"Anything but." Riley made a face as she recalled the teachers' blatant distaste towards her.

"Don't take it personally, he hates everyone." Light chuckled at Riley's face, but was also taken aback at the ease in which she did that. Girls didn't usually make themselves out to be such goofballs. But it was… a nice change. From the stuck up faces of the girls he was used to talking to. Which included Misa.

"Oh, um, thank you by the way. I never did get a chance to say thanks. For sticking up for me to him." Riley tacked the last sentence on to answer Light's puzzled expression. He smiled at her in return.

"It's no problem. He needs talking back to some times." He shook his head at the thought of his form tutor, causing his auburn locks to catch the rays of the sunshine.

Riley's breath caught again, looking at the sheer beauty of…well, everything about him.

_Why is this gorgeous man even talking to me, let alone walking with me_? She couldn't help but wonder as she watched him in something akin to amazement.

"Where is it you live Riley?"

Again, shivers ran down her spine as her name tumbled off his lips.

"Oh, in Hatfield Grove."

Light paused in his step, nearly going over on his ankle. _Right where he lives_…

"What's wrong?" Riley had noticed his pause and had stopped also, a little bit ahead of him.

"Oh, nothing. Stone in my shoe." He rolled his eyes and carried on, retaining the calm manner of earlier. But on the inside, he was bubbling with anger and… there it was again… _jealousy_.

_Damn you Ryuzaki! Why do you get all the luck? He helped her in the fountain, he was the first to speak to her, he led her to the main office and to form, and now he lives in the same God damn street as her? What the hell is with that_? His thoughts were almost venomous. _I need to find out if they live close together. He can't be that ridiculously lucky, surely? But how can I ask in a normal way_?

"Oh yeah! Yeah, I was heading there, to see my friend Ryuzaki." Light smiled at her, and he could see the pink tinting her cheeks as he did so. He loved that he had that effect on her.

"Oh cool, I know Ryuzaki. He's really nice." She smiled to herself. Which caused Light to plunge more into his venomous thoughts and feelings.

Nice_, is he? Well, maybe I can show her how _nice_ he really is_…

"Yeah, he's a pal."

"He lives nearby me." She continued, oblivious to the fact she was playing right into Light's hands.

_Yes_! He grinned.

"Oh really? Where abouts?"

"Like, right opposite me! Literally, he's only over the road to me! It was so funny when we found out. I didn't believe him at first."

Riley's voice became background noise to him.

_Over the road!? Over the _fucking_ road!? Is she _serious_!? Why!? Why is he so charmed damn it!? It should be me, it should be me_! He was gritting his teeth and he didn't even realise until the shock of his own thoughts drew him back to reality.

_Did I really just think that? Do I really want to get in her pants so bad_?

"Sorry, I'm going on aren't I? I'll stop now." Riley noticed Light's expression and became worried that she'd finally blown it, just like she knew she would eventually. _He'll see me as a loser, and so will everyone else_… But his next sentenced eased her.

"Oh no, no it's fine." Light's composure came back to him within an instant, but feeling the need to punch someone out of anger didn't fade.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." _I just wish Misa had the same consideration as you_. He thought bitterly.

"Well. I'm here now." She said, and gestured to the modern looking house that was hers. Without a second passing, Light immediately glanced over the road at the house that was as familiar to him as his own. He knew Ryuzaki would be in there somewhere, and so would his butler, Watari. It was his home away from home, but right now he couldn't help but glare at it.

"Thanks for walking with me." Riley gave Light an awkward wave, blushing slightly again, and turned to go into her house. Light realised that if he didn't do something soon, he'd miss an amazing opportunity to advance with his plan.

"Hey." He stepped forward quickly and took a gentle hold of Riley's arm. Her eyes widened out of shock, and her skin burned where he touched her.

_Oh…oh my God_. _No, control yourself woman_! She screamed at herself.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you wanna, like, hang out or something? Unless you're busy of course." With a practised move, he flicked his fringe out of his eyes and almost pleaded at her with them. He could see it taking affect as her cheeks deepened in colour and the pulse he could feel in her arm quickened.

"With you…?" She was dumbfounded.

"Yes, with me." He chuckled at her. "I know a place."

"Ye…yeah. I'm not busy, not at all!" She exclaimed, and almost face-palmed_. I sound like Matsuda or something_.

"Great! Let's go then." He smiled at her, finally releasing her arm and gesturing the way forward. Riley followed without hesitation, and felt as if she was soaring.

_Does he like me? Wow. I just…ah_! And she couldn't keep the bounce out of her step.

* * *

Ryuzaki was sat cross legged at his desk in his extremely large room. Playing with some sticky notes, he procrastinated his school work that needed to be done. It wasn't usually like him, but right now, he just really couldn't be bothered.

_I want to do something else today. I never get out anymore_.

A quick glance at his clock told him it was only 11:30am. There was still a load of time to find someone to hang out with. He'd not just chilled in such a long time, and he decided now was a good time.

_But who? I don't think I could face seeing Light at the minute. He's been behaving so weird lately. Maybe Riley would want to hang out? She said she doesn't get out that much. And she only lives over the road. Yeah, I'll go see if she wants to go out at all_.

And with that, Ryuzaki hopped off his favourite swivel chair, pulled on some socks, then walked down the polished oak wood stairs.

"Ah! Ryuzaki!"

"Hello Watari. Fine morning if I do say so myself." The raven greeted his 'butler'. Watari was an old family friend, but to save complications when they had moved there, he introduced him as his butler and that Ryuzaki had been emancipated from his parents. The truth was far different however…

"I'm not so sure I'm afraid." The kindly old man answered his friend sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Take a look outside the window yourself."

Curiously, Ryuzaki padded over to one of the large windows in the grand hall way, and peeked out of the blinds to see what Watari had been talking about. He spotted it immediately. The raven's eyes narrowed and skin paled as he zeroed in on Light, stood with his hand grasping Riley's arm.

Annoyance suddenly sprung upon the raven as he watched his friend's lips move, saying something no doubt false and poisonous to Riley.

_I need to know what he's saying! If he's hurting her_…

But Ryuzaki watched as a brilliant smile broke out on Riley's face, and Light let go of her arm. She seemed happy enough as they left the street together; she was practically skipping. Even so, Ryuzaki knew that when it came to Riley, Light was up to no good.

_What should I do? Leave them and risk him doing something to toy with her? Or follow them and risk being caught and losing Riley's friendship_?

"What are you going to do?" Watari asked Ryuzaki as he drew away from the window. Ryuzaki told Watari everything, and when it came to this particular incident, Watari agreed with the teen that Light was probably up to no good. And of course, Watari knew about Ryuzaki's past, and understood why the raven was so protective…

"I really don't know." That was a first.

"Maybe you should leave it for now. Talk to her about it later perhaps?"

"Yeah. Perhaps you're right." And with one last glance at the window, Ryuzaki trudged back upstairs, no longer feeling like he wanted to go out.

* * *

"WOAH! OH! TROUBLE, TROUBLE, TROUBLEEE!"

Beyond clutched his ears at the sound, if you could call it that. It sounded more like screeching.

"YOU FOUND ME, YOU FOUND ME, YOU FOOOUND ME-E-E-E-E!"

_That's it_.

Rising from his bed, Beyond couldn't take anymore. He stalked purposefully over to the large stereo and switched the off button a little harder than necessary. His ears met with beautiful, sweet silence.

"BEYOND!"

That lasted two seconds.

"What Matsuda?" Beyond sighed as he plonked himself down on his bed again, and turned to look at his half-brother. The excitable boy looked hurt that Beyond had interrupted his singing, and Matsuda's eyes went into puppy dog mode.

"No. I hate Taylor Swift, and that doesn't go away when you start singing the lyrics instead." Beyond turned back to his reading, thankful that Matsuda hadn't carried on singing anyway like he sometimes did. Beyond loved his brother dearly, he truly did. But sometimes… just sometimes… ugh.

"How can you hate her? She's an inspiration!" Matsuda jumped up and twirled happily. On his half of the bedroom the boys shared were large posters of celebrities tacked up on the wall, clothes in piles on the floor and items such as pencils and pens scattered all over. Beyond's half was minimal of decoration, and very tidy. It showed how different the two were, in almost every way.

"If you say so." Was Beyond's reply, before he stuck his nose back in his book again.

Matsuda returned to whatever he was doing, drawing by the looks of it.

"Hmmm, mmmm, hmmm!"

Beyond sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Matsuda?"

"Yes Beyond?" He smiled at his brother expectantly.

"Humming also counts."

* * *

_She seems to really be enjoying herself_.

Light watched Riley as she almost danced as they walked on the soft grass of the nicest park around. She had become more and more at ease with him as time went by, and she was becoming the bubbly person he saw speaking to Beyond, Matsuda, and even… _Ryuzaki_. He knew she'd like it; it was just the kind of thing she'd enjoy. The grass was always well kept; luxurious benches in fancy cast iron were also well maintained. Children were playing, dogs running around, ice cream always readily available, the works. His choice seemed to have paid off.

"Gosh! To think I'd never have even seen this place if it weren't for you taking me today!" She smiled, taking in the happy sunny atmosphere.

"I'm sure you'd have come across it sooner or later." Light smiled, but the darkness couldn't keep out of his eyes.

_By that I mean I'm sure Ryuzaki would have taken you sooner or later… I've beaten him to it…_

With that thought in mind, a smile worked its way into those perfectly sculpted lips.

"Hey have you ever climbed a tree?" Riley suddenly asked, her giddy happy face resembling a child's.

"Um, no I haven't. Why would I?" He answered, quite puzzled at the question.

"Well, for the fun of it!"

"Fun? That's your idea of fun?" Light looked at Riley dubiously, as if he couldn't think of anything worse than being scratched to high heaven by a tree while you struggled to climb it. Riley laughed at his expression.

"I know. It doesn't sound too appealing at first. But trust me, when you reach the top and look out at everything you can see… it'll be worth it."

Light stood looking at this strange girl. Just stood looking. He, for one of the rare few times in his life, was dumbfounded. It really unnerved him. He was supposed to be doing that to her, not the other way round.

"You still look like you don't believe me. Shall I show you? We could climb this one here!" And without a seconds hesitation, Riley jogged on over to the nearest tree on the vast field they had been walking along. It was quite a tall tree, big thick branches high up in the sky.

"Uh…" Light didn't know what to say. For some ridiculous reason, he didn't want to climb the tree. He was… _scared_.

_No! No I'm not scared. If Riley can climb a tree, then I definitely can_! Light scolded himself. Scared? Ha. Not him.

Riley was looking at him expectantly.

"You should go first." He mumbled. _Mumbling? Mumbling!? Since when do I _mumble!?

"Okay!" Riley obliged happily and took hold of the highest branch she could easily reach, though she did need to tip toe a little bit. Her t-shirt rode up a little with the stretch, and Light caught a flash of the pale soft skin of her stomach.

_Damn I wanna touch it. No. Stay focused, you need to climb a tree remember_?

Climb a tree. How old were they? Too old to be climbing trees surely. Ugh, he felt stupid.

"Come on then, you try."

While Light had been away in his own thoughts, Riley had lifted herself into the tree and was perched quite comfortably on a solid branch, looking down at him waiting.

_Shit, I didn't watch how she did it. Okay, I'm sure it'll be okay… you're Light Yagami after all_.

And with that comforting thought, he took hold of a higher branch than Riley, and used all his upper arm strength to pull himself up. His feet lifted off the floor, and using the tree trunk as a sort of ladder, pulled them up too and over the branch. He was on!

_Side saddling a branch, what has my life come to_?

"That's it! Now come up here. I'll wait for you." Riley called happily, still further up than he was. Grunting slightly, Light twisted around until he was stood up on the branch, wobbling precariously.

"You need to make sure you're always holding a branch for safety though!" Riley told him, worried he'd fall.

_Great, now she tells me_.

Reaching out to the nearest branch, Light wobbled even more on the first branch he'd climbed.

_Why am I even doing this_?

His hands came into contact with the bark – when his foot slipped.

"Ah!" Light gasped as he fumbled for the branch he had been reaching for, his hands closing around the rough bark desperately. He was hanging in mid-air!

"Light! Pull yourself up!" Riley was above him in a flash, hands gripping tight round Light's upper arms, assisting him. Together they pulled, with Light's legs kicking frantically like a new born baby, and they yanked him up to steady footing. As soon as he was up they relaxed, relieved he'd not fallen and broken something. Resting like that for a moment, their breathing came hard.

_Bloody hell…why am I even doing this for her_? Light was angry with himself for slipping and failing at something. He wasn't familiar with the feeling.

"Shall…shall we carry on?" Riley gasped, her face red from her sudden gripping of Light's biceps, and hurriedly she began to climb up again, out of Light's view. She moved gracefully and with ease, like she'd done this plenty of times before.

_She probably has_. Light thought to himself as he began to – carefully – climb up after her.

* * *

"Tadah!" Riley sang as Light finally managed to join her at the top of the tree. He was scratched to high heaven and his favourite beige jumper was mucky, but strangely, he was enjoying himself. Cautiously he poked his head out of the leaves that surrounded him like Riley was doing, and was suddenly met with a stunning view that she had promised him. He believed her now, it had been worth it.

"Wow…" He gasped.

"I told you." She whispered back as they took in the scenery. The field stretched to even longer than they anticipated; people further down were so small they resembled tiny ants scuttling about in a field. Dogs ran and jumped, catching Frisbees and chew toys and else knows what. But amongst all the hustle and bustle of the view, the most stunning bit was the sky. Pure blue with hardly any clouds to taint the bright and beautiful picture, Riley looked up and smiled blissfully.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Riley asked Light, who'd not said a word since his initial utterance. When he answered however, he wasn't looking at the sky at all.

"Yes. Very beautiful indeed." He whispered.

* * *

He saw them return a couple of hours later. It wasn't intentional; he was just sat outside on the balcony. But because of this, he saw them return from wherever _he_ had taken her. Where had he taken her anyway? There was only the park around here that he could take her and be back in two hours time. That must have been where they went.

An uneasy feeling washed over Ryuzaki as he watched Light waved good bye to Riley, and turn around with the biggest smirk on his face that the raven had ever seen. He was definitely planning something, Ryuzaki could tell. But _what_?

_I really wish I could help you Riley. But I'm afraid that if I do, you'll only see me as an interfering jealous friend. I don't want to lose your friendship, not at all_.

And with a sad sigh, the raven slowly returned to his bedroom.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Well! Light hung out with me today! Not only that, he asked me to! Himself! Honestly it's the happiest I had ever been. After we climbed that tree he escorted me home like a proper gentleman. We both had work to do so we left quite early. My stomach was filled with butterflies the entire time! I hope he likes me. He must like me as a friend at least to hang out with me! But… I really hope there's something more to it than just a friendly liking. I honestly think I'm…falling for him!_

_Riley Robbins xxx_

* * *

**_A/N: _There you have it! I'm sorry if it's not that great, I'm doing a 4000 word essay at the same time :( But I had to post something! Please please please review! Tell me what you want and I'll try an accomodate xD Things you liked? Disliked? Anything you like, drop me a review! **

**P.S Those lyrics were Trouble by Taylor Swift, not mine :P **

**Hope to hear from you guys, and the next chappie will be better, I promise! xxx**


	4. Lies, Planning and Regrets

**Hello! I'm back again! :D I'm gonna answer reviews from now on, I've decided. Those who take time to review should at least get an answer :) My replies will be at the bottom of the chapter! (Or in a personal message if I get lots which I doubt :P) Anyway, he is le fourth instalment! I hope you enjoy! :D  
Disclaimer: Hanako is a character in Persona 4 I borrowed as she is perfect in this chapter, she is NOT mine. Nor is this a cross-over, there is just that one character :)  
Safe= similar to cool, or awesome**_._** Thought I better add that in incase people didn't know. You'll know when it means cool rather than protected when you read it xD Also, one more thing, I am ENGLISH, and therefore 'football' means English football, not American football to anyone picturing the guys in full on American football gear :') I've used the word mum somewhere in there, and I've spelt it right. Just thought I'd point that out and save any confusion! :') Anyway, enough babbling from me, please enjoy my hard work! :D**

* * *

_School Campus_…

Matsuda had always had a thing for the populars, ever since he first went to high school. Even when he was little, he still recognised some sort of hierarchy and admired those at the top. As he aged, the admiration became stronger and turned into a full blown obsession. He knew that the people who were at the top at his school weren't exactly good people however. They were shallow, selfish, cruel and would do anything to stay at the top. There were a few exceptions of course, there always were. But mainly, that's how those top dogs rolled. Even though he knew this, Matsuda couldn't shift his obsession, and followed them with an almost blind _love_. Nothing stopped his fascination, even when the cruellest hearted ones bullied him. Just like today.

"Alright fag?" One of the school football players rammed into Matsuda who fell into the lockers beside him with a big bang. Pain shot up his arm as he gritted his teeth and withstood the pain.

"Yes thank you." He smiled back and tried to carry on walking. The best way to continue is to smile, nod, and walk away. Don't retaliate, don't show pain, and most of all, don't show fear. They can smell that a mile off, and like animals in a jungle, will pounce on their prey.

"Hey, no one said you could talk to him." Another football player stepped forward in front of the crowd, and he obviously had some authority over the others as they parted like the Red Sea when they heard his boots clunking on the floor. A nasty smirk formed on his lips, just visible through his blonde hair. Matsuda knew who this boy was instantly.

Then another boy, stood close behind the first tapped his arm. He looked worried as he flicked his trademark red hair out of his face.

"Leave it Mells." He pleaded in a hissed whisper.

"Why, you gonna let him talk to Darren like that?"

"Like what? He didn't do anything, come on." Matt tugged on Mello's arm again.

"What's wrong Matt? You're not sticking up for the school homo over our pal, are you?" A new voice cut over Matt and Mello's, and it rang with authority and pride. Three guesses who this was.

Light stepped out of the crowd, _his_ crowd, of football players. He wasn't the tallest by a long shot, or the biggest built by any means. But despite this, the aura that surrounded him was full of order and leadership. You could tell without a moment's hesitation that this guy was the big one, leader and top dog.

"Uh, well, all I was saying Light is that he didn't really say-"

"You heard the way he spoke to our comrade, didn't you?"

Matsuda flinched as the horrible names and goading tones hit him like a full blown wave. They didn't wash over him like a wave however, they stuck to him like super glue.

"He didn't speak in a mean way to-"

"Didn't you?" Light cut over Matt, his eyebrow raised.

You could practically see the testosterone levels in the P.E corridor of the school, as both men looked at each other. Light expectant, Matt calculating. From the corner of his eye, he saw Mello's hand twitch slightly.

_He's worried. Worried our cover will be blown, everything he's worked for will be ripped from under him if he's cast out as a… as a lowly_ gay… _I… Mello_…

Swallowing the traces of spit in his mouth felt like swallowing lumps of rock as he turned to face the cowering Matsuda. His heart sank, his head felt light and his palms were slick with perspiration.

_I'm so sorry… it's you, or us_…

"I think you should say sorry to Darren… you little homo." Matt spat the words as venomously as he could, and felt like he was going to collapse from the pain in his heart.

"I'm, I'm sorry Darren. I didn't mean to offend you."

The football team laughed at the tiny voice that came out of Matsuda's wavering mouth, but Matt stood still.

_I'm a horrible person. I'm a hypocrite, a cheat and a liar. All because I… I love Mello. Why is that so wrong damn it! If I were to tell the truth, I'd be reduced to this_!?

His eyes lifted to look at the small figure in front of him, looking trapped and lonely. He couldn't leave his gaze there for long. He felt sick just looking at what he'd done.

"I think we can leave it at that. All friends now, right Matsuda?" Light swung his arm around the boys' shoulders, shaking him a little bit. "You can live with a bit of banter, can't you Matsuda?" Light grinned a wolfish grin at the guy under his arm, who without thinking smiled back.

"See? All buds now!"

Matt suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Looking at it revealed a text message from Mello. Frowning, Matt clicked 'open'.

_I know. I know what you're thinking. But we need to get rid of any suspicion, we can't be caught out and treated like him. It's kill or be killed Matt, him or us. Who do you choose_?

And for the first time in their secret relationship, Matt didn't have a clue where his heart laid.

* * *

_Science_…

"And then he swung his arm round me! I'm never washing this arm again." Matsuda sighed dreamily as he retold the story to Beyond. Well, a romanticised version of the story, where they all had had a good laugh and Light had bro hugged him at the end. And in Matsuda's head, that is exactly what had happened.

Beyond rolled his eyes, clearly disgusted, oblivious to the truth.

"I'd scrub that arm with twenty buckets of disinfectant if I were you." He wrinkled his nose and shifted away from Matsuda in a show of his disgust. Near made no comment and Riley was only half listening. Her other half was in deep thought about the man in question.

_He's so nice for a popular person. I thought they were all stereotypically bullies and nasty. But he seems really different, a genuinely good person…_ Riley sighed and rested her head on her hand, replaying the scene at the park from Saturday through her head for the millionth time.

* * *

_Science_…

At the back of the room, the raven was very quiet. He almost resembled Near with his quietness. Just like Riley, Ryuzaki was deep in thought. His thoughts however, were different entirely.

_I can't stop worrying about her! Light is going to do something rotten, I know it. Why is he preying on her? What has she ever done to him? Ugh. I've got no way to warn her that doesn't risk losing her friendship. If I warn her anyway, there's a sixty-five percentage chance that she'll carry on seeing Light at his beck and call anyway, and then there is no chance of protecting her because in her eyes I won't be her friend_!

In his desperation, Ryuzaki bit his thumb nail slightly too hard and it broke off, stinging his thumb and bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Does anyone ever do any work in this lesson?" Light rolled his eyes and nudged the raven beside him, but instead of laughing along with him, the raven half smiled and dropped his eyes to the floor distractedly.

_What's his problem_? Light frowned at his friend, but instead of pushing him, he left it and returned to talking to his other friends.

* * *

_Science_…

Meanwhile, Ryuzaki wasn't the only person that Light was worrying.

"I mean, he's hardly spoken to me all day!" Misa cried to Kiyomi, dabbing at her eyes so her mascara wouldn't run. She'd already shared the story of Saturday morning with Kiyomi, and now they were once again in discussion about the auburn haired boy that everyone seemed to be talking about today.

"Are you sure honey?" Kiyomi stroked Misa's hair lightly in consolidation, completely oblivious to whose hand her boyfriend was holding at the minute.

"Yeah! And look, he keeps on…keeps on looking at _her_." Misa hiccupped as she spoke, her emotions getting the better of her. Kiyomi turned around to look at Light, and witnessed Misa's prophecy in action as the perfectly sculpted face of Light Yagami lifted in the direction of Riley once more.

"Oh my God, he totally does."

"I told you!" Misa almost shrieked in her hysteria. Why was he doing this to her? It was all that Riley's fault. "Kiyomi, if she hadn't have turned up, none of this would have happened! Me and my Light Knight would still be…be happy!" She sobbed.

"So what are you thinking Misa?" Kiyomi patted her friends back.

"We have to make her _pay_." She whispered, looking at the back of Riley's blonde headed hair. Her eyes narrowed and she smirked evilly.

"I think I have just the thing."

* * *

_Lunch time_…

"Ooo the trip is tomorrow! Everybody excited?" Matsuda jumped and clapped in excitement of the camping trip.

"Not as much as you. I wish you hadn't shown mum the letter." Beyond sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, plonking himself down on their bench. Yes, _their_ bench, they had sort of claimed it now.

"Why? Do you not think that it will be fun Beyond?" Near asked, tone very soft. Riley smiled at the sound of his voice, happy he was becoming more and more vocal as the days went by.

"I don't know. Sleeping on the cold hard floor in little sleeping bags with Matsuda as a roommate… I'm not sure. At least you'll be there. Please be my saving grace when he's babbling?" Beyond pleaded.

"Hey! I do not babble."

"Sure you don't."

"Hey, who are you rooming with Riley?"

"I'm not sure, the list said someone called Hanako Ohtani. Does that ring any bells for you guys?"

"Um…uh…" Beyonds' face turned a light shade of red as he fumbled for words. Matsuda on the other hand bust into uncontrollable laughter.

"Why do I get a bad feeling from this?" Riley glanced at Near who shrugged in return, he was as confused as she was.

"Do you at least know who she is Near?"

"She's a girl from a class a couple of doors down from us, and she's quite…quite a large girl." Near also turned a little red at the last part, but that was because he didn't want to be rude or call her something offensive.

"Alright will you shut up?" Beyond barked at his brother, his face still blushing violently.

"What is so funny…?" Riley asked the doubled up Matsuda, brushing tears from his eyes.

"Don't you dare." Beyond threatened.

"She asked him out a couple of years back." Matsuda giggled.

"I said don't!"

"That's not that bad Beyond." Riley smiled at her friend who was still blushing, and watching Matsuda with narrowed eyes.

"That's not the bad bit. The bad bit was when he finally refused after stumbling over his words for so long, she screamed "You're mine!" and chased him all over the campus! She actually went into the boys toilets to get him! Cornered him in a stall and kissed him all over his face! I had a picture of the lipstick marks that covered him, but he made me delete it." Matsuda laughed again, remembering the scene.

"You said you wouldn't tell!"

"They had to know, they're part of our group." Matsuda countered, still giggling. Near's face showed the expression of someone seeing something they clearly did not want to ever see in their entire life.

"You're picturing it Near?" Riley asked tentatively.

"Is it possible to unsee things?" He whispered.

"Hold up. I've got to _room_ with this chick!?" Riley shook her head at the sudden realisation. She didn't seem to be a…normal person… in the slightest, and Riley had become quite nervous about meeting her.

Beyond – face thankfully back to normal colour – put a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He grinned.

Riley pushed his hand away and stuck her tongue out. Then grinned almost evilly.

"Woah, Riley, what are you…?" Beyond backed up as Riley stepped closer towards him.

"You're mine!" She yelled and made kissy noises as she ran at him.

"No! Hey, get away! Riley I'm warning you!" He ran around the bench away from her, while she was still in pursuit of him.

"Just one little kiss!" She called, smacking her lips and laughing.

"Never!"

"Um, hi guys…" A new voice, sounding terribly confused, greeted the group.

"Oh! Um, Ryuzaki! Hi!" Riley whipped round to face the raven, his confusion clearly evident on his face.

"Have I come at a bad time?" His eyebrow raised.

"No! No I was just…ah." She sighed and gestured to Matsuda, who re told the story of Hanako and Beyond, the latter looking immensely pissed off.

"Honestly Matsuda, you better watch yourself tonight." He grunted, displeased.

"Uh oh." His brother gulped.

"Okay then, that explains it." Ryuzaki chuckled to himself and sat down on the bench next to Near. Riley promptly sat down next to him, leaving Matsuda the one who had to stand up.

"Hey!" He whined.

"You guys get three in a tent? How did you manage that?" Ryuzaki asked Beyond out of curiosity, remembering Matsuda mentioning him, Beyond and Near sharing a tent in his story.

"All we had to say really was that Near didn't know anyone and could he room with us. They said 'who?' and we went 'exactly'. And Bob's your uncle."

"Who are you rooming with Ryuzaki?" Riley nudged the raven on her left.

"Who do you think?" He said, but there sounded like there was an undercurrent of annoyance to his tone. Was he not happy about being roomed with Light? Riley pondered. Suddenly the shrill bell cut through her thoughts, telling them it was lesson time.

"Alright, so I'm this way." Ryuzaki pointed in the opposite direction to where the group was heading. "I've got a student council meeting, so I'll see you later yeah? Maybe after last period?"

"Sure. See you later."

"Bye Ryuzaki!"

Near waved and Matsuda squealed something unintelligible, which made the raven smile and roll his eyes at him, then continue walking towards the student council building. Well he was walking, until he bumped into a small blonde blur.

"Oof." Ryuzaki breathed as he collided with said blur, but both managed to stay on their feet.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Ry!"

"It's okay Misa. Slow down next time yeah?" He smiled. He didn't exactly feel sorry for Misa because of what Light was doing. He knew it was wrong, but lacked sufficient empathy for the small blonde girl, knowing how mean and cruel she could be. Especially about her 'friends'.

"Will do. So hey I was thinking, you haven't thrown a party in a long long time Ry!"

"Yeah, I guess not." He agreed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, attempting to sidle around the obstruction that was Misa.

"Sooooo, you should totally throw one when we get back from this trip! It'd be _so_ safe!"

"Mmm, I'll think about-"

"Please?" She blocked off Ryuzaki's path, realising he was trying to dodge.

_Let's see if he can dodge_ this.

She battered her eyelashes at him and leant forward a little, drawing attention to the very low dip in her top which revealed a bit too much of her cleavage. Boys fell for it all the time.

_It's a great way to get out of homework from male teachers. Hey…he's not even looking_!

_For crying out loud, I'm gonna be late if she doesn't move_.

"Look, okay, okay. I'll throw a party." Ryuzaki sighed. _Now please move_.

"Yay! Thanks chick!" She kissed his cheek and skipped off to whatever lesson she had.

_Sheesh_. The raven shook his head and started once more over the now empty campus and towards the student council.

* * *

_Maths_…

"So, how did it go?" Kiyomi asked as Misa happily sat down next to her friend. She could already guess anyway by the large grin on her face, but thought she'd ask nevertheless.

"Great, of course! Plan Revenge on Robbins is a go." She grinned.

* * *

_Hatfield Grove, after school_…

"Are you okay Ryuzaki?" Riley asked her friend as they walked down their street together as usual. He had been really quiet again, and looked almost _sad_.

"I'm fine Riley." He smiled at her as best he could, his worn trainers scuffing the ground as he walked. Riley wasn't convinced, but she didn't want to push her friend. He would tell her when he was ready. At least, she hoped he would.

They reached Riley's empty house together, and this is where the raven usually said his goodbyes and left for his own house. Today however, he stood quietly, just looking at Riley. There _was_ a touch of sadness around his eyes.

"Um, Ryuzaki…?" Riley questioned him, and took a little step closer. All she could hear were the soft breaths escaping Ryuzaki's lips, the only indication he wasn't some realistic wax model and was in fact alive.

"I…" The raven started, but his words seemed to escape him before he had a chance to speak them. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his raven black hair in agitation.

_Why can't I say anything damn it_?

Riley hugged her jacket closer to her chest, wondering what could possibly be causing the raven to act like this.

"What is it…? Whatever it is Ryuzaki, you can tell me." Riley whispered and stepped even closer to him. Their faces were only inches apart, onyx eyes meeting hazel ones. He half smiled at her kind face, and tucked a stay strand of blonde hair behind her ear, just like he did when he first met her. And again like the first time, her face tinged pink at the intimate gesture.

"It's nothing Ree. Go and pack your bags for tomorrow, we got a big day ahead of us. Don't forget those hiking boots!" He smiled again, this time full and bright and _happy_.

"I won't." Her answering smile was just as dazzling. Then with a wave, they both entered their own homes, closing the doors softly. Ryuzaki leant against his when it was closed however, his eyes squeezed shut.

_Why_?

He was so annoyed with himself.

_Why am I not strong enough to tell her what a mistake she's making, putting her trust into Light? I look into her face every time I try telling her, but then… then I know that if I tell her, I'll lose her. And so I don't. But why? Why am I so afraid to lose her_?

* * *

_Monday _

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was average I guess. Light didn't give me any special attention today, so I kind of feel…like I've missed out on something. After our day at the park on Saturday, I thought he might have said something. I wonder why… Was I too forward? I don't know._

_I'm excited for tomorrow though! The camping trip is going to start. I'm taking my diary of course, I want to remember everything! Not too sure about Hanako however. She can't be _that_ bad, can she? Anyway, I need to go pack._

_Riley Robbins xxx _

* * *

**A/N: Tah dah! Another chapter up! :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, they mean so much to me and they encourage me to carry on writing. I don't write more when I get no reviews. They let me know I have something to write for :) Your thoughts on characters etc, feelings on events etc etc. It'd make my day! :D (Plus you get cookies ;D) And to thank those who did review, I answered you below :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

* * *

**To** Serenity Phantomhive: **Thank you! :D Hehe, I'm happy you told me xD I love to know what people want! :D I'm not telling what happens yet though :'P Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**To** AiyanaMiyuki: **Yay! I have too! :D Aw I know, me either :( And thank you for telling me your views! I love knowing who's side people are on xD Yeah, I realised I hadn't actually mentioned they were! So I kind of slotted it in x'D And I hope you liked this chapter! :) And not to worry, though I do enjoy a good procrastination (:P) I got my coursework done and handed in :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

* * *

**To** happyteddybear96: **:O Thank you! I'm so glad! :D I'm really really happy you like my OC! That means so much, thank you! And I agree, Misa and Takada can be really weak and I didn't like them much. I'm also really glad you told me your views on Matt and Mello! It's great to see if people don't approve of what a character is doing, even if they like them, and I wanted to hear people's views on things such as this! It's really interesting to read, so thank you very much! :D And regarding L and Near's past, I haven't forgotten about them, don't worry! You shall find out when the time is right! :') Haha, I'm happy you liked hamster Ryuk! xD Thank you! I will :D Thank you ever so much for your review! :D**

* * *

**To** Karlos: **Haha, hi honey :P I didn't know you'd actually review my story xD Oh I know, me too :( I'll see you at school! Ugh. :(**


	5. Woods, Tents and Angry Teachers

**A/N: Hello there! I know this was a long wait, but I kind of got disappointed with the lack of reviews I got for my last chapter, and so I just didn't want to write anymore as I felt only two people actually appreciated my story. I logged on recently and realised I had a few more reviews, so I thought I'd try again. This is an extra long chapter to accommodate the wait, I have some plot bunnies hopping around here! :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_The Robins Household…_

Riley felt excited today, which is something she hadn't felt in a long time when it had involved school. It was usually more like dread. But since her recent changing of schools, Riley found that feeling of dread to be less and less prominent each morning.

She smiled to herself, checking her appearance again in the mirror. Her blue spotted suitcase stood at her side, filled to the brim with necessities, and a few _not_ necessary belongings. Such as food.

_Oh well, this trip is meant to be fun. _She thought, nonchalant. Riley was certainly determined for it to be. Sighing almost happily, the blonde took hold of her suitcase and skipped, yes _skipped_, down the stairs.

_So many things could happen on this trip!_

* * *

_School Campus…_

"You look chirrupy this morning!" Kiyomi commented as her best friend strutted into the campus like she owned the place. And in her head, she most likely did. Misa shrugged her shoulders as she joined her friend in their group, smiling at Matt and Mello.

"What can I say? I feel great."

"I wonder why that is?" Kiyomi nudged her friends' shoulder.

"Yes, I wonder…" Misa trailed of, her eyes landing on the small blonde haired girl who had just walked through the gates. Her lips twisted up into a wide smirk.

"This trip is going to be fun."

Just then a new voice joined the group and Misa recognised it instantly. Of course she did. She'd been worshipping it for the best part of her high school life.

"Hey guys. You all ready?" Light asked, addressing everyone in the group Misa noticed. Was he ignoring her now? Avoiding her? He'd not spoken to her since she slept over at his house and he'd left in such a hurry.

_It's all Riley's fault_.

"Sure am, I can't wait to pitch my tent up." Mello fist pumped, having three years camping experience with his dad under his belt.

"Oh, sleeping on the floor in a thin material makeshift house when it's forecast rain? I can't think of anything better." Kiyomi rolled her eyes and Mello took her into his arms.

"Come on now, it'll be fun. And who said it's forecast rain anyway misery guts?" He said, briefly tickling his girlfriend's neck. Misa looked on in envy.

"My dad!" Kiyomi managed to gasp through her laughter.

"He's wrong anyway, this says it's sunshine all the way!" Matt consulted his iPhone, holding it lovingly.

"Dude, how are you gonna hide that from Tommy?" Light asked, referring to their angry form tutor.

"He's…he's coming too?" Matt paled considerably.

"Yup." Light patted his friend on the back in mock consolidation.

"Oh…well…shit. I'll sneak it past him somehow." Matt told his group, but he didn't look as confident as he sounded as he stuffed his phone in his pocket.

Light observed his group all ready and waiting for the coach to show up and drive them on their trip. Matt and Mello would be sitting and rooming together in their tent, as gender mixing was banned. To be honest, this had put Light a little at ease. _No Misa_. Of course, Kiyomi and Misa would therefore share a tent… Light noticed his gaze quickly skimmed over the latter girl.

_I really can't seem to stand her anymore. I mean, she's always annoyed me. But it's never really bothered me before. Now it's driving me up the wall. Maybe I should end things with her soon…_

Light then thought about the onslaught of flirting he would receive from the other girls in school and decided against it. Well, all other girls apart from one…

_I don't know if she likes me yet. I know I have some effect on her at least as she can hardly look at me without blushing. But is that like or intimidation_?

The auburn haired teen didn't know yet. But he was going to find out.

Shaking his head slightly, Light pulled himself back to the present. And noticed the gap beside him.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Ryuzaki this morning?" Light asked aloud, almost hoping the raven had decided not to go. Without Ryuzaki's intrusion, he could speed ahead quicker with his plan and advance on Riley. He had already made an impact on her, he was sure of it.

"Yeah dude. He went somewhere over there. Said he'd be back." Matt answered Light, sparing a minute from his phone to lazily point in the direction that the raven had walked off to. Light followed Matt's direction until his eyes zeroed in on his best friend.

His eyes narrowed.

* * *

_School campus_…

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be excited or nervous about this." Beyond rolled his crimson eyes as he set his case down on the usual bench.

"What's not to be excited about Beyond? A whole three days away from school!" Matsuda clapped happily, also setting his suit case down next to the crimson eyed ravens'. His case had been decorated with stickers of… well pretty much everything. The suitcase's actual colour was obstructed by the over bearing amount of stickers.

"Whoopee." Beyond's voice was flat as he threw jazz hands into the air in a show of mock excitement.

"You know, you really are a grouch sometimes brother." Matsuda prodded said sibling and turned to the other three in the group.

"You guys are excited, right?" He beamed.

Near nodded truthfully, but a little fear registered in his eyes. He wasn't sure what would happen on this trip. His mother had been all too happy to sign the permission slip and hand the fee over. Perhaps her son would finally make friends and become more social. The albino sighed. If she'd open her eyes to her son for one minute, she would see the little changes within him. Speaking more, less wondering the house at night, eating better. Well, at home anyway. Where his friends could not see him.

Near swallowed that thought away and gripped the handle of his case tighter. The case was a brilliant white of course.

"I am!" Riley sang, almost bouncing on the spot.

"See? That's what I like to hear!" Matsuda laughed and high-fived his friend.

"Actually, I kind of am now." Ryuzaki smiled warmly at Matsuda – who almost tripped over his own foot. Yeah, the raven's appearances didn't seem to get any less exciting for the gossip craving boy. It was nice in a way, to be appreciated. But mostly it was just weird.

As soon as he had arrived that morning, Ryuzaki - with gasps from his popular group - headed for the bench where the small group of four hung out. He knew they'd be there – they always were. And he was not disappointed as he saw Near and the two brothers engaged in phatic chatter. It had only taken a few more minutes for Riley to arrive too.

From where he was stood, Ryuzaki knew he was being watched. He could feel a blazing gaze on the nape of his neck. He also knew who that gaze would belong to, but he turned around to face it anyway. Sure enough, Light Yagami was stood squinting at Ryuzaki, no doubt his annoyance emanating from the fact of where Ryuzaki was stood. And more than likely also from who he was _with_.

_Is he really that bothered? Just because I'm stood here? Maybe_…

The raven turned towards Riley and held out his arms to her, not saying anything, just beaming a friendly smile at her. An invitation for a nice friendly hug. From where Light was stood, he could see the object of his desire laugh at something, then fall easily into the comfort of Ryuzaki's arms and they hugged.

Light's glare narrowed, then he turned and stalked away.

Ryuzaki saw the teen leave his spot and walk – quite forcefully – to the edge of the school gate. The raven had really pissed him off.

_I knew it would. Though why it did, I have no idea. What is that boy playing at_? Ryuzaki wondered, conscious of his friend still wrapped in his arms.

Riley was warm, _really_ warm, and smelt so sweet. The scent of her shampoo hit him every time she moved, and it was pleasant. It was all he could do to stop himself from burying his fingers into the swishing golden tresses and keep her close.

_Wait what? Hang on, that's not right_. A little pucker formed in-between Ryuzaki's brows as he frowned ever so slightly. Did he just think that about his friend? That wasn't right. That wasn't a feeling you got about your _friend_.

The raven felt Riley move again in his embrace, which dragged him back to reality with force. Reluctantly, he allowed his arms to drop and let Riley go. Her hazel eyes caught his black ones, and she smiled fondly at him. Then just as quickly she began to natter away to Near who hadn't said much, like the hug hadn't meant much to her.

_Well duh, of course it hadn't. It was a friendly hug, that's all_.

The raven told himself this, but as he shifted his weight uncomfortably from one trainered foot to the other, he knew that's not what it had been for him. Ryuzaki had not wanted to let her go, he had really really _really_ enjoyed her proximity.

"My turn!" Exclaimed Matsuda, and the raven recovered himself from his thoughts just in time to register the excitable black haired boy barrelling towards him, arms outstretched.

"Matsu! Oi!" Beyond attempted to reign in his brother to no avail, and the young teen clamped his arms around Ryuzaki's waist.

"Um-"

"Yay! Aw this is nice." Matsuda smiled as Beyond face palmed, highly embarrassed. Near looked on in amusement, a small smile turning the corners of his lips up ever so slightly. Riley was flat out giggling at her absurd friend hugging the highly confused Ryuzaki.

At a loss of what to do, the raven patted Matsuda on his back.

"_Help_." Ryuzaki mouthed to Riley.

"Hell no." She managed to choke out between giggles.

Pleased with his hug, Matsuda stood up and returned to his previous place, a grin plastered on his face.

"Are you happy now?" Beyond mumbled through the palms of his hands.

"Yup!"

"Guys I'm gonna have to head over there now" Ryuzaki suddenly said, jabbing a thumb over at the popular crowd. "I'll see you later." He waved awkwardly to the group, turned, then jogged over to the main crowd. It hadn't been Matsuda that had caused him to leave, if the raven was honest, the teen had done far weirder things than hug him. No, Ryuzaki was confused about his thoughts on Riley. He didn't understand what was up with himself. But he knew one thing. Standing around her and trying to make sense of his errant thoughts while not appearing like this is what he was doing, was pretty much impossible. Hence his escape to his usual crowd.

"Aw, you scared him off." Riley pushed Matsuda playfully.

"I did not!"

Three pairs of eyes met his, looking at him accusingly.

"Okay, maybe a little bit."

Riley looked over her shoulder at the retreating figure of her friend. Her arms felt weirdly cold without him holding her. Shaking her head, she returned her thoughts to the present, throwing herself into conversation with more enthusiasm much to Matsuda's appreciation.

Thinking about Ryuzaki like _that_… that is _just_ what she needed right now. Riley rolled her eyes. She'd end up getting herself into trouble with him, they were just friends.

That's it, just friends.

But for once, all thoughts of Light were long gone inside her head.

* * *

_The Coach_…

Light's forehead touched the cool pane of the glass window to the side of him, and he watched as trees whirred past him in a blur. It was repetitive scenery, and the auburn haired teen soon tired of it. Ryuzaki who was currently sat next to him hadn't said much either, and both remained mostly in a sullen silence. What each boy didn't know though, was that they both were replaying the same scene in their heads.

_Sheesh, it was just an innocent little hug! Why am I making such a huge deal out of this? I bet Riley isn't. Man, I can be so pathetic sometimes_.

Even so, the raven couldn't help but reply the event again, wishing he could recall the sweet smell that had infiltrated his nose at the time.

Light's recollection however wasn't anywhere near as nice.

_So he thinks he just has that right to do that huh_? He fumed to himself, while retaining a calm composure on the outside. If he was honest, Light was a little worried. From the hug it seemed that Riley was more at ease with Ryuzaki than she was with him. And he didn't want Ryuzaki muscling in on _his_ girl.

_I __**will**__ get her before you Ryuzaki. Every girl wants me. I'm the perfect guy_.

* * *

_At the camp site_…

Finally after two hours, it was time to get off the coach. Miraculously, the driver had managed to ride the coach into the woods where their site was, without getting stuck in the thick of the trees once.

"Breathe that fresh air!" Matsuda grinned, jumping off the coach and running round the other side to retrieve his suit case from the storage compartment. Riley and the two remaining boys followed suit, walking in the wake of their excited friend.

"I've never seen him this bad." Riley whispered.

"You've never seen him when he's reading OK magazine." Beyond sighed, passing Riley and Near their respective suitcases before grabbing his own.

The excitement was wearing off of Riley as she realised she'd have to set up camp with her pre planned camping partner. Which would be hard since she had no idea what Hanako looked like. The girl's reputation wasn't exactly reassuring her either.

"What's wrong Ree?" Matsuda nudged her, noticing that her demeanour was a lot less happy and excited than what it was this morning.

"Oh nothing much really, just… I don't know what Hanako will be like. I mean, what if we don't get along? What if she's mean to me?"

"You'll be fine." Near attempted to console his friend as he struggled to pull his suitcase after him. They were walking to a clearing in the dense woods, where all the supervising teachers were waiting to speak to the year group. It was already filling up; it seemed that nearly all of the year had decided to come along for this camping trip.

"I don't know." Riley answered, unsure. "It's okay for you guys; you get each other to room with. I have to sleep next to someone I don't even know."

"Yeah, that is a little weird. Hey!" Matsuda complained as Beyond not so subtly elbowed his brother's side.

"Always the tactful one." The raven's blazing eyes rolled in shame.

"Just keeping it real Yo."

When the group finally stopped in the clearing somewhere in the middle of the growing crowd of students, Riley stood on her tiptoes looking for another wild array of hair…

"Hey, have you guys seen Ryuzaki? I didn't know where he was on the coach."

"He was sat at the back with the hard ass crew. You know what they're like. Though, Ryuzaki doesn't seem that bad." Beyond tagged on at the end due to Riley's hard stare.

"I'm sure we can find him later. We have lots of activities to do; we'll probably come across him sooner or later." Near patted Riley's arm very lightly, still unconsciously timid to contact.

"Thanks." Riley smiled at the albino, but her attention was diverted to the front of the crowd soon after as she saw the deputy head teacher Mr. Murray stand on a knocked over log and command attention. The deputy head was a short man with a round pot belly he achieved by drinking way too much every week. With a rosy complexion that could rival that of Mr. Thompsons, he wasn't a very attractive man and his personality wasn't that great either.

"Listen up you lousy slob teenagers. I know you're not here for the scenery, more for a 'fun time off school'. Well you better buck you're ideas up cause that's not what this is going to be at all!" He barked into his megaphone.

"Charming." Beyond muttered under his breath.

"This is going to be a gruelling, grudging, demanding, trip for all of you! It's about time you did some sort of work! Look at you, you messy pile of muck."

Suddenly another figure appeared on the log beside Mr. Murray, and Riley instantly recognised the young face to belong to Pepper, her art teacher. Pepper looked immensely embarrassed to be stood up there and kept tugging at her skirt. Desperately she looked behind her as if she were pleading with other teachers, but then sighed and turned to face Mr. Murray.

"There will be no _fun_ involved if I can – what?" The deputy head yelled through his megaphone at the poor shy looking Pepper.

The art teacher whispered something gently.

"What do you mean I'm being too harsh on them?"

A darker red blossoming on her cheeks, Pepper whispered again.

"Yes, I know I've been warned about my behaviour. I don't think this is bad! What? Ugh, fine."

Looking greatly relieved, the art teacher faced her back to the crowd and gently jumped down off of the log.

"Right. I've been told it's time to pair up and pitch your tent up. Girls to the right, boys to the left! I don't wanna see no gender mixing! If I see any rumpty tumpty you'll be in for it!" And with the threat still lingering in the air, Mr. Murray hopped off his log and started heading towards the left of the clearing, calling for all the boys to follow him and some other male teachers.

"So… I'll see you later?" Riley turned to her friends who were gathering their things.

"Course. Good luck Ree." Beyond smiled sadly at his friend and patted her shoulder.

"Oh boy this will be great!" Matsuda squealed and gave Riley a huge hug, then abruptly put her down and began to follow the crowd heading left.

"See you soon." Near gave his signature tiny smile to Riley, then all three were off, leaving her feeling stupid stood on her own.

"Girls! Girls this way!" Pepper was stood to the right of the clearing, looking flustered. "Let us hurry up now! We've got some pitching to do!" She began walking into the woods, flanked by other female teachers and a group of female students behind her. Riley scanned them, wondering which was Hanako. Or if Hanako had even shown up.

Sighing, Riley trailed after her art teacher.

* * *

_The Boys' Camp Site_…

Ryuzaki was fed up already. His sneakers were muddy and uncomfortable, his suitcase was heavy and the figure walking in front of him was greatly decreasing his mood. Light seemed happy enough however as he strutted in front of the raven.

_What's he got to be so happy about? He was sulking not so long ago. What the hell is up with this guy_? Ryuzaki sighed to himself and tugged his suitcase along.

"Murray was as grumpy as ever I see." The auburn haired teen started a conversation with his friend.

"Yeah."

"The alcohol intake has risen too I bet. Could his eyes be any more bloodshot?"

"Yeah."

Light stopped abruptly, almost causing the raven to bump into him. Annoyance touched his features ever so slightly, and then they were washed away. Replaced by 'concern'.

"What's up man?" Light faced Ryuzaki, slowing down to walk next to him.

"Yeah, you seem down dude." Mello butted into the conversation, leaving whatever he had been talking about with other friends. Matt sighed.

"I'm just tired really guys. I'll be fine later when we're doing activities and stuff."

"If you say so man." Mello swung back to his other group, easily satisfied. Light however, looked at Ryuzaki in a thoughtful silence.

_Tired? Yeah right. Tired of being away from Riley more like. Look at him; he's like a lovesick puppy. It's pathetic_.

Light grinned as he took in his slouched posture. Well, more slouched than usual.

_I glad I don't look as ridiculous as that. What woman would want a guy like that? I don't even know why I was worried_.

"Here, let me help you." Light offered, taking hold of Ryuzaki's back pack and slinging it on his own shoulders to Ryuzaki's total confusion, leaving the raven with just his suitcase to handle. In his epiphany, Light felt friendlier to Ryuzaki, even _sorry_ for him.

_It must suck wanting what you can't have_. He smiled to himself.

* * *

_The Girls' Camp Site_…

"_You_ can do all the work because _I'm_ too beautiful to have to do it."

Riley sighed and set to work pitching up the tent issued out by Pepper. Regrettably she had found her camping partner, and she was ten times as bad as Riley had imagined. Hanako was indeed a girl of a roundish figure, but when Beyond had described her, Riley pictured her as plump. She wasn't. It was evidently obvious that this girl was very _very_ overweight. She sported a turned up pigs' nose, full lips and squinty eyes. If Riley had to pick one word to describe her, it wouldn't have been '_beautiful'_.

Normally Riley would have felt bad for even thinking such a mean thought, but this girls' personality wasn't exactly all that welcoming.

_And I have to room with her for three days_. She inwardly groaned.

As she fixed the tent poles into the ground, Riley hoped that maybe it'd just been nerves that had made Hanako…well, downright rude. Maybe she would be nicer when they got to know each other…

"Hurry up loser, I'm cold." Hanako complained, and spat at the floor.

_Then again, maybe not_. Riley's heart sunk.

* * *

_Later on_…

When all the tents had finally been pitched up and sleeping bags had been set out, the year group trudged back into the clearing with their camp leaders for another little meeting.

"Alright lads, we don't know where she is so keep your eyes peeled." Beyond informed his two friends as the trio made their way into the once again vastly growing crowd.

"Aye, aye Cap'in!" saluted Matsuda.

"She might be really lonely. Hanako doesn't sound like a nice person." Near mumbled, and Beyond almost didn't hear him over the din of excited students.

"That's why we're looking for her, to make sure she's not. It is the job of a friend after all." Beyond half smiled at Near who gave a tiny smile in return. The three kept their eyes peeled for their object in question – Riley of course. Matsuda taking it a little too far as always, giving a running commentary in a pirate's accent. Or what he imagined was.

"Arr, and he be looking to the left! Yet still no sign of the scallywag!"

This earned him withering looks from his brother.

"What be the reason fer the long face me hearty?" Matsuda questioned a very tired looking Beyond.

"Look, you aren't a real Pirate. You know that, don't you?"

"Shiver me timbers! Now why would yer say somethin' like tha?"

"Is your life goal to try my patience? Because you're trying it right now. You're trying it!"

"Be there any way to send it back to the shop?"

"_What_?"

"Well, I've tried your patience and I didn't like it, I want a refund."

Before Beyond could attack his brother, a small squeak let itself out from Near's lips attracting Beyond's attention.

"I've found her!" The albino declared, and pointed out a small blonde figure stood alone near the right side of the crowd.

"So yer have me hearty! Full speed ahead! Ow! Hey!" Matsuda cried, rubbing his arm where a small purple mark was now blossoming due to Beyonds' fist.

"Well there was no need for that." Matsuda mumbled as he jogged after his friends.

The look of relief that flooded across Riley's face was unmistakable when her hazel eyes landed on the three guys running up towards her. Her _friends_.

_There is a God_!

"Guys! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" She greeted before she was swept up into another Matsuda hug. "You've also no idea how bad Hanako is." She rolled her eyes and spoke as soon as Matsu set her down again.

"I have a pretty good idea." Beyond shuddered.

"That's no way to talk about your girlfriend is it?"

"You say that one more time Touta Matsuda and I _swear_…"

Riley cast her gaze to the little albino boy stood next to her. Pity touched her eyes.

"Have they been like this since-?"

"Trust me, it's been none stop." Near shook his head as the two watched the squabbling.

"I am so sorry."

"Alright then scum- I er, mean students!" Mr. Murray was once again stood on his favourite log shouting at his group, commanding the attention. The group fell silent.

"Good. Now, activities will start. We have rock climbing, canoeing, cake making in the kitchens in the log cabin, archery…"

* * *

_That Night_…

The four friends pretty much decided that during the activities, they would stick together and all choose something to do. They did hiking upon Beyonds' request, archery due to Near (who was very good at it having had lessons from five) baking due to a pleading Matsuda, and finally swimming in the lake at Rileys' request. All in all it had been a very tiring yet fun day. Riley had enjoyed all the activities, but the absence of her last friend stuck itself onto her mind, not letting her forget it all day. She had watched for Ryuzaki – of course she had – but other than Beyonds', no wild array of raven black hair entered her sight. This had made her slightly sad and also kind of worried. Usually Ryuzaki made an effort to see her at least a little, and so this absence worried her. And that was what currently was plaguing her mind right now, as she tossed and turned inside her sleeping bag.

Ryuzaki wasn't ignoring her or anything was he?

Ugh, this was preventing her from getting any sleep. That, and the loud, incessant, _beast_ like snoring coming from her camping partner who had wasted no precious time falling asleep.

"For crying out loud Hanako." Riley whispered in frustration, though she didn't know why. Shouting wouldn't have made the slightest difference to Hanako as much as whispering hadn't.

"I'll just write in my diary, turn my lamp off, then go to sleep." She told her brain, knowing full well it wouldn't listen to her. She sighed, taking out the purple book from her rucksack.

* * *

_The Boy's Camp Site_…

Unknowingly, Ryuzaki was having the same trouble sleeping for the same reasons as Riley. He hadn't seen her all day, and it worried him. He pulled his sleeping bag further under his chin.

_Maybe she realised what I felt when we hugged? I might have scared her off. God, what if she knows what I thought – Damn, don't be so ridiculous. She can't read minds you idiot_. The raven scolded himself for his stupidity.

_I'm worrying way too much. We were both too busy, that's all_.

Ryuzaki knew why though. Their friendship meant so much to him, he'd never met someone as good and generous and _kind _as Riley. To jeopardise that friendship would be so hurtful to Ryuzaki. He had become close to her and he knew it.

Light mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and rolled over on his side.

"No…no Misa…get off." He frowned with his eyes still shut, causing the raven to frown himself. Why would he be having nightmares about his own girlfriend? Sighing, Ryuzaki rolled over as well in a futile attempt to get comfortable. The errant thought had allowed his mind to be free of worry for about two seconds, then he lapsed back into thinking about Riley. Or more accurately, worrying about her.

_This is ridiculous. I need to get out of here_.

Quietly, Ryuzaki unzipped his sleeping bag, stuffed his trainers on and exited the tent he was sharing. The cool night breeze brushed gently over his face and he welcomed it. Even though he was only heading for the toilets in the log cabin, it was still greatly appreciated by the raven as he set off for his destination.

As he walked through the relatively clear part of the woods, past other pitched up tents with sleeping occupants, he could see something shimmering in the distance in the denser thick of the trees… suddenly a twig snapped underneath his foot, the sharp sound echoing in the silence of the night. He froze. The shimmer swivelled in his direction – it was a _torch_ – and the voice of Mr. Murray followed it.

"Hey, who's out there? You better not be a sleaze ball kid sneaking to see your lover! I warned you dirty hormonal teenage dirt bags!"

"Shit." Ryuzaki couldn't help but whisper.

Of course, the deputy was doing his patrolling round. The teachers for health and safety reasons had to patrol the camp sites, and it seemed Ryuzaki had caught one's attention. It _had_ to be Mr. Murray though didn't it? Ryuzaki managed an eye roll before he took off in the opposite direction, running away from the light source and the angry yells of the deputy head.

_Damn it I have to get away or I'm in the shit_.

If it had been anyone else he could have stopped and explained he was on the way to the toilet, but knowing Mr. Murray, he would think that was an excuse rather than the truth. Anything to get to yell at a teenage brat.

Desperately, the raven ran on to the thicker part of the woods where the trees were incredibly denser than that of the camp site. The deputy's footsteps were still quite close.

"Get back here _brat_!" He puffed.

Quickly, spotting a rather wide tree in the thick of the woods, the raven dashed behind it, planning to climb upward if needs be.

For a second, all he could hear was his soft breaths and the beating of his heart in his ears. He hoped and prayed. Then-

"If I catch you you're in trouble!" Murray screamed into the woods, his light swinging erratically, desperate to find the disobedient teen. He didn't however, enter the thick woods. Ryuzaki remained where he was, and finally the light disappeared as the deputy head gave up his search. He stayed there for a few moments more to make sure he was gone, then the teen exhaled and stepped out of the thicker part of the wood that had provided his cover.

"That went better than expected." He sighed, and with only the stars to illuminate his way, headed towards his original destination.

* * *

_Meanwhile_…

"Remind me _why_ we're doing this again?" Beyond mumbled, knowing exactly why they were sneaking around the woods after hours in the pitch black when they could be curled up fast asleep and _warm_.

He was just grumpy when woken up.

"So Riley isn't left with that dreadful girl." Near shuddered, barely making a noise as he walked.

"Ooo, I feel so much like a spy right now!"

"We aren't _spying_ Matsuda. We're seeing if Riley wants to hang out is all." The albino corrected his friend somewhat frustrated. It had been the third time the teen had referred to spying, and that gave a super creepy feel to something that was supposed to be a nice friendly gesture.

"Whose idea was this?" Beyonds' ruby red eyes were glazed over with sleep, and Near had to resist the urge to slap his own forehead. It seemed that his was the only brain that was working right now.

"_Yours_."

"Oh? Oh yeah, I remember now." The raven rubbed his eyes wishing he could wake up properly. It was slowly coming back to him that when they were sat in their tent a few hours ago, it indeed had been his suggestion to sneak over to Riley and hang out for a bit so she wasn't left out. The plan had been to wait a few hours to set off so the patrolling teachers were a bit drowsier, in which time Beyond had fallen asleep. He had woken up to Matsuda's eager face hovering inches above his own, and an excited "Tis time!"

"I can't wait to see the look on her face!" Matsuda cried happily.

"_Shhh_! There are teachers around here you know."

The trio had done well so far to not bump into any of the patrollers, and to be honest, were feeling a little smug about that fact.

"I knew this would be easy." Beyond smirked and lazily ruffled a hand through his jet black hair.

"Is someone out there!?" A deep voice yelled from somewhere to their right, cutting off Beyond's cocky tone.

All three of them froze upon hearing the new voice.

"Did you guys hear that…?" Matsuda whispered, struggling to swallow the lump in his throat.

"You can't hide from me you scum!" The voice spat.

"Shit, no! It's Murray! It had to be fucking Murray didn't it?" Beyond swore violently, and suddenly a yellow glow came into the view of the group. The beam wasn't near them yet, but a few more steps of the teacher holding it, and they would be bathed in its warm light.

Deer caught in headlights.

"Guys, what the _hell_ do we do?"

"Oh no, oh my God, my life is over! He'll find us and that's it. I'm dead." Matsuda whimpered to no one in particular. Near just stood and narrowed his eyes, thinking. They couldn't go anywhere without initiating a chase between the group and the teacher. And Near knew who would win.

"It's getting closer Near!" Matsuda whispered frantically, grabbing fistfuls of Near's soft white shirt.

Beyond winced, anticipating a blinding light to attack his eyes… yet nothing came. Cautious, Beyond lowered his arm that had defensively shot up to cover his face.

The light had changed its direction, pointing the opposite way of the group.

"Hey, who's out there? You better not be a sleaze ball kid sneaking to see your lover! I warned you dirty hormonal teenage dirt bags!" Murray yelled, and suddenly – amazingly – the teacher ran away from the frozen teenagers still hidden by the cover of night.

Five very long minutes passed before anyone began to relax and move.

"Thank…_fuck_…for that." Beyond breathed, feeling his heart pumping against his rib cage.

"He must have found someone else out and about." Near concluded. Rightly of course, as at this particular moment, Ryuzaki was running for his life.

"Anyway, we should get going. We don't want to be caught by anyone else. Come on Matsuda." Near waved the guys forward, but stopped when the excitable boy didn't follow. He stayed frozen to the spot.

"Matsuda…?"

"I think I need to change my underwear."

Two groans emanated from the unimpressed teenagers, and for once they sounded very alike.

* * *

_Meanwhile_…

Ryuzaki had been walking for about five minutes now as it had taken him some time to navigate back to the main camp site. He had managed it however, and was really close to the cabin. He could just about make out its shape in silhouette form.

He sighed in relief, happy to be far away from the crazy deputy that had chased him.

_That man needs serious help_. He reasoned.

Walking a couple of steps forward, Ryuzaki heard something. More voices. They didn't sound like teachers, they weren't…stern enough. Curiously, Ryuzaki edged towards where the sound was emanating from.

"Huh? Is that that cabin…? You've led us back to the cabin!" One person yelled in dismay.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry brother but we can't all be as perfect as you are. I know I'm pretty fabulous but still."

"Alright guys, lets calm down a bit."

"No! I'm going this way!"

_What…who the hell…_?

Suddenly a figure burst out of the trees and collided with Ryuzaki, knocking them both on the floor flat.

"Ugh." Ryuzaki moaned as the air was shoved out of him.

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed the other figure, more terrified than Ryuzaki it seemed.

"_Matsuda_! What the hell do we keep telling you about being quiet – Ryuzaki?" Beyond stepped through the clearing into the floored raven's eyesight, confusion evident in his brilliant red eyes.

"Uh, hey." Ryuzaki greeted lamely as Near also sidled into view.

"Hi!" Matsuda beamed, finally recognising his friend beneath him.

"Matsu, could you do me a favour?"

"Of course oh popular one! Name the price."

"Get the hell off me." He huffed, attempting to breathe through all the weight piled onto his lungs.

"Oh, sorry!" Matsuda apologised and stood up, pulling Ryuzaki up with him.

"Thanks." Ryuzaki accepted, thankful he could breathe again.

"So…what are you guys doing out here?" He attempted to make a conversation with the guys. Well, it wasn't exactly your normal circumstances, bumping into your friends in the middle of the night while you're supposed to be in bed.

"We're _supposed_ to be on our way to um…find Riley. But this tool led us to the main cabin instead." Beyond narrowed his eyes and jerked a thumb in his brothers' direction. Matsuda took great offence from this.

"_Excuse_ moi?"

"You heard. You were all 'ooo let me lead, I know where to go, oh I can do it, let me do it please'. And now look!"

"Yeah well if you hadn't-"

Near sighed and shook his head apologetically to the raven stood in front of him. Ryuzaki smiled. He like the little albino.

"Um, guys I know the way. It's just to the right of here." Ryuzaki put forward, and the two stopped squabbling.

"It is?" Beyond scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah. Just down there." Ryuzaki pointed, remembering where the girls had left earlier. He remembered because he had been straining to get a look at Riley…

_Nope. Noooo. Don't think about it_.

Near suddenly had an idea that might cheer Riley up more.

"Hey, why don't you come with us and show us the way?" He smiled at Ryuzaki, knowing Riley had missed him not seeing him today. It would lift her spirits right up he was sure.

"Oh, uh, really?"

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" Beyond agreed, seeing where Near was going with this.

"Well, if you really think so…"

"Then it's settled!" Matsuda beamed, then marched onward urging the others to follow.

"Matsuda…" Beyond growled.

"What?"

"You are _not_ leading."

* * *

_The Girl's Camp Site_…

_Okay…I'll see her soon… that's good… So why is my heart beating like it's trying to escape my chest_?

Ryuzaki wondered as he followed the other three guys distractedly. He had led the way there progressively getting more and more worked up the closer they got. Now he let the other three try and determine which tent was Riley's without startling other girls awake and blowing their cover. Ryuzaki was supposed to be on watch for the female patrollers, but his mind was only filled with one female in particular…

_Jesus Riley…what are you doing to me girl_? He thought fondly.

"Guys. Guys do you hear that?" Ryuzaki was pulled out of his reverie as Nears hushed tones caused them all to stop. The boys pricked their ears for a few minutes, then –

"Snaaaaark."

"What…_the hell_…was that?" Beyond whispered, his hairs raising on the back of his neck.

"Snaaaaark."

"There is was again! Maybe it's an alien!" Matsuda cried, which earned him desperate 'Shhh!' s from his friends.

"Sorry." He shrugged.

The group strained their ears to try and locate the source of the sound, when Near pointed to a tent not too far away from them. It had been pitched up a little sloppily, and a soft glow was emanating from within. It was clear this was where the noise was coming from.

With a slight hand gesture from Near, the four boys started to creep closer to the tent. The albino especially stared intently at Matsuda, warning him he better be quiet. He gave Near a look as if to say 'what have I done?' The albino suppressed a sigh and continued forward. Soon all four gathered around the tent to determine what the noise was…

"I think someone is snoring." Ryuzaki whispered in disbelief.

* * *

_Meanwhile_…

Riley closed her diary. She didn't have the enthusiasm to write in it, which was unlike her. Well, it had never stopped her before when she wrote about the bad things that had happened in her old school…

Sighing to dispel the thoughts, Riley stuffed her diary loosely into her back pack and squirmed around in her sleeping bag.

_I really am not going to get to sleep am I? Especially with Hanako there_…

"Snaaaaark." The girl snored as if for emphasis.

Rolling her eyes, Riley rolled over with her back to the unfriendly camping partner when she heard a voice faintly from outside her tent. Worryingly, it didn't sound female.

_Oh my God, it might be a strange guy…what would I do then_…

She sat bolt upright in her sleeping bag, aware she had no means of fighting an intruder off.

_Great, why do you have to be so physically weak Riley_? She mentally scolded herself, but stopped when the voices got closer. She was alert.

"I think someone is snoring." A voice spoke softly outside her tent. The voice was strange to Riley, as if she'd heard it before… in actual fact, it sounded almost like…

"Ryuzaki?" Riley called breathlessly. Seconds later the door was unzipped and there stood in front of her was her four friends.

"Guys!" She beamed at them, happier than Larry at seeing their familiar faces when she needed them most. Then she stopped smiling.

"_Guys_, what are you _doing_ here? You'll get caught!"

"Don't worry Riley, we've managed to avoid Murray already." Matsuda flexed his muscles proudly, earning him a few apprehensive looks from his fellow friends.

"Incoming. I'm freezing." Beyond whispered and nudged his way into the two man tent, causing Riley to pull her knees up to allow room.

"Well, I'm coming in then!" Matsuda announced, shoving his brother over and sitting down himself.

"Is anyone out there?" Called the timid voice of Pepper somewhere in the distance.

"Not _again_." Ryuzaki moaned.

"Quick, come on!" Riley ushered the other two boys in and they somehow managed to squish themselves into a two man tent and zip the door up after them. Swiftly, Riley turned her battery lamp off.

They waited.

Eventually Pepper arrived where the boys were stood moments before, but carried straight on, not picking up on anything suspicious it seemed.

They held their breath.

But nothing happened. The teacher was gone. Everyone released their held breath, and Riley switched the lamp on again.

"Snaaaaark." Hanako grumbled in her sleep.

"God." Beyond uttered, repulsed at the girl spread out on more than half her side of the tent. Unwanted flash backs began to filter into his mind, and he had to shake he head vigorously to stop them entering his brain.

"That's not a very nice way to treat your girlfriend." Matsu sniggered.

Beyond's eye twitched. All current parties flicked their mind back to the story Matsuda had shared about Hanako…

"Well, it's getting awfully hot in here." Riley noted, making a show of tugging at the collar of her pyjamas.

Ryuzaki heard her voice and lifted his pure black eyes to look at her, and smiled softly. It was great to see her again. Likewise, Riley noticed the raven squished between Near and Matsuda, and couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face at his predicament. He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.

"I was simply making a statement Beyond, no need to get so worked up about it." Matsuda was saying.

You could _feel_ the red colouring Beyond's usually pale skin tone.

"I swear Matsu, if you don't stop _right now_…"

"Ugh…murgh um." Hanako mumbled and stirred in her sleep, and the five froze up and watched her. If she woke up, how the hell would they manage to explain the four boys' attendance in the small two man tent?

Fortunately, the girl rolled over and continued snoring in her beast like fashion.

"Phew, that was close."

"Yeah Beyond, you may have had to actually _talk_ to your girlfriend."

"_That's it._" Beyond hissed and made to launch at his brother, but he was prevented as Riley's hands clamped over his wrists, effectively restraining him.

"Hey! Hey it's too small to do this here! And what if we wake Hanako up huh? We'd be in trouble so let's just not." Riley pleaded, and felt Beyond go slack in her hands. She smiled, grateful.

A light bulb went off over the quiet albino's head as he was suddenly struck with another thought.

"Why don't we go to our tent…? It's bigger than this, it's a three man due to there being three of us." Near mumbled quietly.

The group let it sink in, slowly coming to the same conclusion.

"That…is a good idea." Beyond approved.

"Are you okay with that Riley?" Ryuzaki asked, catching the aforementioned girl's eye.

_So considerate_…

She answered him by smiling a huge smile. "It'd be an adventure."

"Excellent, let's go then! If you can pull yourself away from your girlfriend Beyond." Matsuda giggled again, but was cut short when he met Beyond's stare.

"You will _pay_."

* * *

_The Girl's Camp Site_…

Misa gasped as she saw Riley leave her tent through the little gap she had unzipped in her own. Purposefully, Kiyomi and Misa had pitched their tent almost opposite Riley's so they could keep an eye on her and watch for the perfect time to execute their plan.

"Oh my God, look at the slapper! She's with _four_ boys!" Misa whispered to Kiyomi in shock of the juicy titbit.

"Are they hot?" Kiyomi asked, kneeling closer to the gap in the door desperate to see too.

"I don't know, I can't see any of their faces. It's too dark." The blonde groaned in annoyance. How did anyone that pathetic and ugly get four boys trailing after her?

"Maybe they're ugly too." Kiyomi offered, knowing the reason behind Misa's annoyance.

She brightened up instantly.

"You're right!" She giggled, happier with this revelation, even though she couldn't have been more wrong.

"Has she left yet?"

"Just now. Shall we move out?" Misa looked at her friend with an evil grin.

"Sure thing." Kiyomi smiled back just as cruelly, and the two teens exited their tent and made their way over to Riley's…

* * *

_The Boy's Camp Site_…

It had come to Light's attention that Ryuzaki was no longer in his sleeping bag. The auburn haired teen felt especially miffed at this as he had spent the last ten minutes chatting away to him, assuming that he was too tired to answer or had finally fallen asleep.

Unfortunately for him, Light had woken up in the middle of the night from a nightmare about no longer being the most worshiped boy at school, and had decided a chat would calm his frazzled nerves. It had done, Light was usually right. But getting annoyed with the lack of response caused the teen to jab where he thought Ryuzaki was laid, to be greeted with a whoosh of air and empty space.

So now here he was, wondering where in the hell Ryuzaki could have gone so late at night and for so long.

_When he gets back he is in a lot of trouble_… Light decided, his patience tried. How dare he sneak off without him?

_Oh no…_

A horrible feeling suddenly swept over him as to _why_ Ryuzaki would have gone without him. One possible reason. It started with an R and ended in an iley.

_That little fucker will spill his guts when he gets back. If I find out he has gone to her_…

Fury and, even though he wouldn't admit it, worry coursed through his body as he fell into another uneasy sleep.

* * *

_The Girl's Camp Site_…

"Ew, this thing is like part pig part man." Kiyomi wrinkled her nose up in disgust as Hanako released another loud snore.

"Ignore her and help me look." Misa commanded, already on her hands and knees routing through Riley's suitcase. There _had_ to be something in here that Misa could use against Riley, and she had to hurry up and find it before the freak came back.

_You really crossed the wrong girl sweetheart_. The blonde thought venomously as she searched, not being terribly careful with Riley's belongings.

"Oh my God… Misa come and look at this." Kiyomi's whispered to Misa who eagerly joined her friend to see what she had found.

Misa's eyes scanned the item and her heart leapt for joy inside her ribcage. An evil smirk found its way onto her lips and she hugged her friend in congratulations.

"Oh my God, what the actual... What a freaking weirdo! Well done my friend! You are like so awesome!"

"Thank you." Kiyomi giggled and took photo evidence of what she had found.

_This is _perfect. Misa had to resist from clapping. _Oh you are so going down Riley Robbins_.

"Let's go before she gets back."

And with that the two girls retreated to their own tent as if nothing had happened.

* * *

_Meanwhile_…

Riley shivered. It was cold outside, so damn _cold_. It could have something to do with the fact that she was only dressed in pyjamas and her trainers to walk in. Oh well.

"Are you okay?" Ryuzaki asked her for the third time during their walk back to her tent. He hadn't wanted her to go alone, and so offered to escort her to make sure she was okay. It had been fun talking to her again, just like their walks home. Except with a lot more sneaking.

"Yes." She laughed, digging her elbow into his side to tease him. "I've told you that. Three times now!"

"Well, I'm only making sure." He smiled at her joyous attitude. Hanging out in the spacious tent had been fun, even for Ryuzaki. He'd never laughed so much in his life.

"I know, it's appreciated." She smiled back up at him, her hazel eyes glinting a strange hypnotic colour in the moonlight.

_Christ… she's so… beautiful. Natural_. Ryuzaki appreciated, taking in her soft unmarked skin, cute rounded face framed so sweetly by curtains of her blonde hair. No, blonde wasn't right – golden was more accurate. Her nose dipped and curved into a cute button, accentuating her full lips.

He was shocked at himself. He'd never seen her in this light before, what was wrong with him?

_I'm just… appreciating natural beauty, that's all_. He told himself.

"Well, we're here. Thank you so much for doing this for me Ry, I can't thank you enough." The small girl looked up at him again, and he realised that as he had been daydreaming, they had reached her tent and was currently stood outside it. Regular 'snaaaarks' still originated from within.

"Damn, she can sleep through anything." The raven rolled his eyes and swept a hand through his hair self-consciously.

"She can." Riley laughed, agreeing with him. Suddenly she held her arms open for him, and smiled invitingly.

Ryuzaki's heart skipped a beat, reminded of his earlier thoughts that had come from her hug. Ones that weren't common in _friends_. He gulped, not wanting to hurt her feelings (that's the last thing he wanted) and leant into her inviting arms, wrapping his protectively around her waist. Once again his senses were attacked in a most beautiful way with the deliciously sweet scent surrounding Riley. It suited her so much.

_God I'm so comfortable here, holding her like this_.

Too soon she began to pull away from him, and once again he reluctantly let her go.

"Good night Ryuzaki." She whispered.

"Night Ree." He smiled and ruffled her hair, and then he was gone.

Riley was still smiling as she settled into her sleeping bag, still sat up. Now she could write in her diary. Twisting around to fetch the purple book, she saw it on the floor, not in her bag where she left it.

Hair prickled on the back of her neck.

She was sure she had put it back in her bag, why was it there? Quickly she glanced over to Hanako. The girl was still in the same position she was when Riley had left earlier. It couldn't have been her.

_Maybe it fell out when everyone was crammed in here. I'm being ridiculous to worry_.

Sighing, she opened on a clean page and began to write.

* * *

_Meanwhile_…

"Misa will you go to sleep? We've got what we need. I'm cold with that door open." Kiyomi moaned from her sleeping bag at her friend.

"Shhh!" Misa waved a hand in her direction, sat at the little crack again. She had heard Riley's voice and had gone to investigate, and saw Riley with a mystery man stood outside the formers tent. His back was to Misa, and it was dark so she couldn't make out any features. She did see the warm exchange of a hug however.

_Who is it she's sneaking round with now the whore_? Misa wondered bitterly.

Then she heard it. The faint whisper.

"Goodnight Ryuzaki."

Misa couldn't conceal her gasp, and she fell to sit on her calves in a kneeling position. Quickly she zipped up the door and climbed back into her sleeping bag.

_Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki. She was sneaking around with Ryuzaki. Light and his best friend? The slapper!_

Misa was undeniably shocked. Why would Ryuzaki want to hang out with a low life like her?

_Maybe I could use this to my advantage_…

* * *

_Tuesday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I feared I wasn't going to write today, but my amazing friends took care of that for me! They never let me down, I'm truly lucky to have those guys. But do you know what's better? I know Ryuzaki isn't avoiding me! I know it was stupid to think that after just one day, but he just always makes an effort to see me that I got worried. Anyway, all better now. I think things are on the up and up! I even get to work with Light tomorrow on collecting things for the art project! I'm so excited!_

_Riley Robbins_

_xxx_

* * *

**_A/N:_There we go, it was quite long! Hope you liked it. Please review, especially if you want updates. I would like five reviews, and then I'll post the next chapter. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! (Btw, do you hate Misa or feel sorry for her? I'm super curious) **

**P.S Thank you to those that did review, I'm not disregarding you. They made me really happy to know that someone had taken the time to review my story! ^^ :) *plushies to you all***


End file.
